The Dark Side of Things
by TristanLewis01
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is just a young woman and Anakin is a grown man. Can a war full of pain, betrayal, and love lead Ahsoka on the right path? Or will she ultimately be doomed to a darker fate?
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS FANFICTION: The Dark Side of Things (Part 1)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever!**

 **I don't know how this is going to go yet so please**

 **Go easy on me. Read on people**

Ahsoka Tano was sitting her Master's quarters in the Jedi Temple. Her Master was the Great Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear. The Clone wars was continuing to drag on with no end in sight. Ahsoka wasn't thinking about the horrific war that was taking place. She was thinking about Anakin Skywalker. She could not for the life of her understand why she had this crush on him, but the feelings were there none the less. She was also jealous of that Senator Amidala. Ahsoka knew that Her and Anakin were married. She could see it every time that Anakin and Senator Amidala were together.

" _Why can't he love me the way he loves her"_ Ahsoka thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

Anakin and Padme were at the Senator' apartment. Anakin had snuck out late that night to go see his wife that he so deeply cared for. They were just having a simple dinner that night. Deep fried nuna legs was what Padme had fixed for this rare occasion.

"Mm Honey I didn't know you could this good!" Anakin had said while eating the well fixed meal.

"Well if you would come by more often you would know that I can cook Ani" Padme had said knowing that her husband really couldn't come by that often

" I wish I could Angel but you know I can't, The war keeps dragging on and you know how the council is" Anakin said

"I know" She said sadly.

Padme suddenly got a idea. One she thought her husband would like.

"You could stay the night" Padme said seductively.

"Oh I guess I could…" He said catching her drift

"What about Ahsoka? She is expecting me back in half an hour" Anakin said knowing His padawan would worry about him not returning.

"I'm sure that she will be alright Ani" Padme had said as she took her husband's hand and led him into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka was sitting in Her and Anakin's quarters alone. She was simply laying in her bed tossing things in the air with the air with the force. She had been expecting Anakin back for atleast two hours now and she was starting to get worried. She started to open the Bond between them with the force

" _Master?_ She said though the bond

' _Snips! Are you alright?_ He replied

" _No, master I'm worried, where are you?"_ She said back

" _I'm just out doing an errand"_ He said slowly.

" _Liar"_ She said jokingly.

" _I can feel your pleasure thought the force, what are you really doing?_ She also said

" _I'll talk to you about it when I get back home._ He said honestly.

" _You call our quarters home?_ Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat when he had called it home.

" _Of course I do Snips"_ And with that Anakin closed the bond.

"I wonder what in the world he's doing at this time of night? And with who?" Ahsoka had said outloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka had woken up early that morning to see if Anakin had gotten home yet. It was only 5:00 o'clock AM and she silently crept into Anakin's room to see if he was there. To Ahsoka's surprise there he was. Sound asleep in his bed with his lightsaber lying on the desk next to him. Oh how she wished she could crawl into bed with him but Ahsoka knew all too well that if she did she would probably get into some serious trouble with the council. Not to mention Obi-Wan for sure.

Ahsoka was staring out into space when Anakin begun to stir. She hadn't even noticed him. Anakin was now aware that his Padawan was staring at him.

"Hey Ahsoka? What are you doing"

The Torgruta jumped out of her daze and her head tails turned to almost a blackish color from embarrassment.

"Uh nothing master" She said quickly and hurriedly walked out of the room.

Anakin was still under his covers and was wondering what his Padawan was doing in his room this early in the morning. He could almost feel Ahsoka's feelings for him after that and decided that he would talk to her about it later on that day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine was sitting in his office, meditating. He had sensed Skywalker's apprentice's conflicted feelings though the force as if she was holding up a sign that said "Hey! I like my master!"

"If she really like him the way I think She does, I could use this to my advantage" he thought carefully. Wondering what plans he could use for her instead of Anakin. At this point she seemed more likely to turn to the Dark Side then Skywalker was.

END OF CHAPTER 1

 **Hey guys, I know, I know. Its short. But hey it's the first chapter. Please correct me on anything I messed up please and for the love of the lord criticize me so I know what to do better. Should I continue with this? Do you want more? Tell me what you think. R &R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Side of Things: chapter 2**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH to the person to follow this. I really hope you like this story so far. Review though please, I beg you. Anyway. This time you will find how about how Anakin reacts to Ahsoka's feelings. Read on**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin got up from his bed in the Jedi temple and walked out into the common area of Ahsoka's and his quarters. He didn't lie to her last night, he was going to tell her what he was doing, eventually.

Ahsoka was sitting the small table in their quarters. She was thinking about what had happened just minutes before and anyone could tell just by looking at her that she was extremely nervous. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Anakin looking at her. He sat down at the table across from her.

"What were you doing in my room Snips?" Anakin said curiously.

"I just wanted to know if you were home.." Ahsoka said somewhat embaressed. It wasn't a complete lie, but she knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"I got that part but why were you staring at me"? Anakin replied

Ahsoka's lekku was starting to change different colors at that comment and she realized she was right in front of Anakin.

"I… Uh I don't know" Ahsoka stuttered, She never stuttered. She had tried to mask her feelings with the force. But it was already too late. Anakin clearly sensed her feelings for him, and this didn't shock him all that much..

"Is this what this is all about Snips? Do you like me?"

"I.. Yes Anakin" she said so very quietly.

Before Anakin could even respond there was a knock on the door, Anakin got up and opened the door and there stood His master, Obi-Wan

"Hello master" he said with a slight smile.

"Hello Anakin, May I come in?" Obi-Wan said also returning the smile

"Of course" Anakin said

Ahsoka had already retreated into her part of their quarters, She was an absolute mess right now. _I can't believe I told him! What am I supposed to do now?_ She started to cry silently on her bed. It was really rare for Ahsoka to cry.

Back in the common area Anakin had looked back from the door and saw Ahsoka's door close

" _I hope shes okay"_ He thought, feelings her conflicted emotions though the force

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat down at the table and began to discuss the war.

"I know Anakin, I know you that we got back from Onderon just a few days ago but the Council has a mission for you, You and Ahsoka are to infiltrate the Separatist Flag ship and steal the plans for this new battle station that they are planning on building"

"Why do we have to do it master? We just went on a mission, not to mention Ahsoka led a group of rebels into liberating a planet!" Anakin said angrily

Sensing Anakin's anger Obi-Wan started slowly "You and her are the only ones that qualify for the job Anakin, This is a two man mission, Understand? Where is our padawan anyway?" Obi-Wan stated.

"She went into her room when you got here, I don't know why, she usually likes it when you visit."

Obi-wan sensed that Anakin was holding back some information but decided not to dwell on it.

"Well I hope everything is alright, I will talk to you later Anakin" Obi-wan said as he started for the door.

"Bye master" Anakin said as Obi-Wan walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka was still crying when Obi-Wan had left, She sensed Anakin walking into her room but didn't make an effort to stop crying.

Anakin walked in and saw his padawan crying and his mouth gaped in shock, he had rarely ever seen Ahsoka cry before. He rushed over to her and started to comfort her.

"Snips!, Hey whats wrong?" Anakin said as he pulled her into a hug

Ahsoka was secretly savoring his warmth but knew it was wrong, According to the code atleast. Her crying had started to stop.

"I don't know what to say master" She said as she looked up from his arms

Anakin realized she was referring to.

"Hey look at me, Its alright"

"Really..?' Ahsoka replied to him.

She seemed like a small frail child in his arms, not his padawan that had seen war and destruction. Anakin did love Ahsoka, not so much as a lover, but more like a child.

"Snips, listen, I love you" He thought it was good time to tell her.

Ahsoka burst out into a large smile after he said that.

"I love you too Anakin" she replied.

"Ahsoka, I love you more like my kid okay, not like that"

Ahsoka was a little hurt after that, but none the less she was really happy that he had atleast said those three words. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised the living shit out of Anakin.

"Woah"

"What?" Ahsoka had said

"You kissed me" Anakin said out of shock

"Yeah but only on the cheek" She replied and giggled at the same time.

" Maybe we will have to work on the way you love me then" Ahsoka had said with a smile and with that she walked out of her room, leaving a shocked Anakin sitting on her bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was sitting on his couch in his quarter, He was drinking a cup of freshly made tea when he had sensed something thought the Force and it made him spew his tea all over his clothing. He had sensed for just a brief moment, A feeling of love from Ahsoka to Anakin. He knew something was going on with her.

" _I'm going to have to investigate this further_ " He thought

Little did Obi-Wan know that Anakin had a brief feeling of love as well.

END OF CHAPTER 2

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys tell me what you think! This might end up being a Anisoka story but I don't know yet, no I will not have Ahsoka leaving In this story, Her and Anakin however will be touching the dark side, which should be interesting. Review please! I plan to update daily as long as I can but reviews are serious motivation. TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 3**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys im back again, not to much to say this time except im begging you to review. Like pleaseee. Well on with the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin was shocked, in only the matter of two hours, he had found out that his padawan really liked him and he had the pressure of a two man mission on his shoulders.

" _This is such a bad time for this"_ Anakin thought

Anakin had walked out of Ahsoka's room to find that she had went to the refresher to take a shower. Anakin still needed to discuss the mission with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan looked down and realized that he had still not changed his clothes from when he had spit his tea half way across his quarters.

" _I guess I should go change"_ Obi-Wan thought

He then went into his bedroom and came out in a fresh set of Jedi robes. He had then decided to go visit Anakin the upcoming evening when he knew that Ahsoka would be training. Obi-Wan made himself another cup of tea and sat down and turned on the holonews, waiting for the evening to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ahsoka came out of the shower all she came out In was a bra and a set of panties, obviously trying to show off to Anakin. When Anakin saw her, his eye's got wide.

"Uh, Snips, what are you doing? Go put some clothes on!" Anakin exclaimed wondering why that she had came out so unclothed.

"Can't I just walk around in my home like this casually?" Ahsoka said with a sight suggestive undertone.

Anakin caught on what she was doing but decided to act on it later, perhaps when they were on the Twilight. They were set to leave in two days.

"Not the time for this Ahsoka"

"But why not?" She said suggestively.

"Because I need to discuss the mission me and you have to go on" Anakin said

Ahsoka's mood instantly soured and she went into her room and put on her usual outfit. She came back into the common area and sat down at the table

"So where do we have to go this time" Ahsoka said glumly

"We have to sneak aboard a Seperatist flag ship in the outer rim, the seppies are planning to build a new toy and we need to figure out what it is" Anakin said

"Just me and you?" Ahsoka said happy that it would just be her and her master, probably on the twilight, in closed quarters.

"Yep just me and you snips, it's a stealth mission so don't get to excited" Anakin said.

Ahsoka was happy none the less, maybe she could make a move.

"When are we leaving" Ahsoka said

"Two days, train a little and get some rest Snips"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now evening and now Obi-Wan was heading over to Anakin's quarters, He was going to see what was going on with Ahsoka. No matter what. Obi-Wan finally got to Anakin's door and knocked. The door opened

"Hello again master" Anakin said with a smile

"Hello Anakin, can we talk?" Obi-Wan said as he walked in and sat down at the table, sensing that Ahsoka wasn't in the room but wanted to make sure

"Is Ahsoka here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because we need to talk about her" Obi-Wan said

"What is there to talk about?"

"Surely you could sense her feelings for you"

Anakin realized what his master was talking about and started speaking.

"Oh yeah, that.." Anakin said

"Yes that, you know it's wrong to form attachments Anakin" Obi-Wan said reciting the Jedi code

"What is so wrong about a little teenage crush?" Anakin said slightly pissed off.

"I'm saying something before someone else does Anakin, I care about you, I don't want you expelled because of it" Obi-Wan replied

"Why would I get expelled" Anakin said not knowing why.

"Because I sensed your brief feelings too"

"Master I don't like her like that and you know it" Anakin said although he knew that feelings might develop.

Obi-Wan sensed what Anakin was feeing and warned him

"Please don't let your feelings get the best of you Anakin, Even though I don't think theres much I could do much about if they did" Obi-Wan said knowingly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka was in the training room of the Jedi Temple, deflecting bolt with her lightsabers from the hovering balls when she felt Anakin's feelings, They were feelings of love towards her. She lost her concentration after feeling that and the bolts started to sting her

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She exclaimed as she used the force to shut the balls down, those marks are gonna leave bruises.

" _I'm going to have to talk to Anakin about this, maybe I can make a move on the twilight later on"_ She thought as she had a funny idea, she opened the bond between her and her master.

" _I felt that, I'm not oblivious"_ She said though their bond.

Back at Anakin's quarters, Obi-Wan had already left when he got Ahsoka's message in his head, which surprised him.

" _What, What did you feel?"_ Anakin replied

" _I felt your feelings, Anakin, You know you like me a little"_ Ahsoka said teasingly

Anakin couldn't deny her that, she had already sensed his feeling, he would have to do something about Padme though.

" _Yeah, maybe"_ Anakinsaid.

That surprised Ahsoka, she hadn't expected him to admit it so easily,

" _Should I come home honey?"_ Ahsoka said bravely

" _Hey don't start that now"_ Anakin replied although he did like her calling him that.

" _I'm coming home Anakin, Be ready for me"_ And with that she closed the bond.

Anakin didn't know what to think when she said that, what was she planning on doing? He guessed he would find out when she got back from the training room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Obi-Wan didn't know what to think, He had arrived back at his quarters and could lready sense the growing feelings of Love between Ahsoka and Anakin

" _What in the galaxy am I going to do with them two?"_ Obi-wan thought, knowing he couldn't stop what was going to happen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay guys Authors note**

 **Yes this is going to to be a Anisoka story, The actual chapter itself is around 1K words but they will get longer. Palpatine will appear next chapter, like I said, Ahsoka and Anakin will serious brush the dark side at one point. But anyway** **PLEASE** **review this story. Almost 200 people have viewed it already so let me know what you think guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 4**

 **Authors note: THANK YOU to my reviewer so much! Reviews are huge motivation. Anyway Palpatine appears in this chapter, which nothing good can come out of that. Well, not much else to say, let me know if there is something I should fix. I decided to just post this chapter today because apparently people are reading this. READ ON!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for the mission that Obi-Wan had given them, Both Anakin and Ahsoka didn't like that they had to sneak around in enemy territory, they preferred a good fight. But they had to follow orders and steal the plans from the Separatists.

"Do we really have to do all this sneaking around Skyguy?" Ahsoka said dreading that they couldn't just take a cruiser with them and blow the bits out of the enemy fleet.

"Yes, Ahsoka we do, we can't let them know they we are after those plans."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince anyone otherwise, she just decided she would go along with the plan. The Republic had fitted the Twilight with a new tech that would allow Anakin and Ahsoka to fly up to the enemy ship undetected.

"Whats the plan master?" Ahsoka said hoping that Anakin hadn't come up with another reckless plan.

"Well Snips I thought we could just dock our ship at the enemies airlock, go in and try to steal any intel that we can" Anakin said as he explained the plan to her, It didn't sound to reckless to Ahsoka.

"Then we could just blow up the ship" Anakin said adding to the plan.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him as she knew that he would get some action out of the plan.

"You better not say anything to Obi-Wan, he would flip at that part!" Ahsoka said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know, which is why we aren't bringing explosives with us, we can just blow up the ship from the inside"

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that comment

"How are we going to get off in time to get away?" Ahsoka said as she actually got worried.

"Don't worry Snips, Trust me" Anakin said

"Whatever.."

They were in the Jedi temples hanger, boarding the twilight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine was deep in his force meditation, He knewhe could use both Anakin and Ahsoka in his plot to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. The only question was, how could he use them? He got the bright idea that he could just use their feelings for one another. Palpatine could just tell Anakin one set of lies and Ahsoka another and the anger between the two would drive them to the dark side. It was the perfect plan.

" _Now, how do I get this to work?"_ Palpatine thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Twilight was in hyperspace with Anakin and Ahsoka in its hold, It would take them over 20 hours to get to the coordinates in the outer rim territories, and their trip just only begun. Ahsoka decided to take a shower in the refresher in the back of their ship. She again decided to try to get a reaction out of Anakin, so she decided to come out only I her bra and underwear. She started to walk to the front of the ship.

She had just gotten to the cockpit, Anakin was just sitting in the pilots chair, staring into the blue swirls of hyperspace.

"Hey master!" Ahsoka said excitingly

Anakin had known she had just gotten out of the refresher but didn't expect her to pull this stunt again.

"Hey Sni-" , he started but then looked around and saw Ahsoka half-naked and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Why don't you have clothes on again?" He exclaimed as he was looking at her almost bare body.

"Aww, come on Skyguy, don't you like what you see?" Ahsoka said as she started to sit down in the co-pilots seat, which wasn't even two feet away.

"Uhm… Yeah.." Anakin replied.

"Then what is the problem" She said slowly with a suggestive undertone.

"We are on a mission Ahsoka!" He replied raising his voice a little

Ahsoka didn't let this bother her, she kept trying. She decided to make her move.

Anakin couldn't have prepared himself for what Ahsoka was about to do.

She leaned in and kissed Anakin on the lips before he could so anything and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin's eyes opened so wide in shock that you would have thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. He decided to deepen the kiss a little bit and Ahsoka gladly let him. He then realized what in the galaxy he was doing. He pulled back. Hard

After he caught his breath he started

"Ahsoka!, what in the force name were you thinking?" Anakin exclaimed loudly.

Ahsoka's lekku went black at that moment because she was so embarrassed.

"You liked it though didn't you" Ahsoka said quietly, somewhat hurt from what he said.

Anakin could sense her hurt though the force and realized he might have come off a little too harsh.

"A-Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like it" Anakin said as he started to feel bad, He reached out and gave her a hug and apologized a little more.

"Hey, kiddo I'm not mad just ask next time okay?" Anakin said softly. Anakin didn't believe in the attachment rule like most Jedi did

"Why don't you go get some sleep Snips?" Anakin said

"Will you come with me..?" Ahsoka said still embarrassed

"Fine, Keep your hands to yourself Ahsoka" He said which made her blush even more.

They walked into the bedroom on their ship, Anakin got into one side of the bed, still fully clothed, Ahsoka got into the other side of the bed with only her bra and underwear on. After Anakin had fallen asleep, Ahsoka had gently snuggled up to his warm chest, and slept there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was still at the Jedi temple, He hadn't got an assignment in some time, he was a member of the council after all. He was eating his dinner this time when he sensed what had happened between Anakin and Ahsoka though the force

" _I thought I told Anakin to not let his feelings get ahold of him! What am I going to do now?_ "

Obi-wan thought as he had forgotten that he had a fork stuck in his mouth, He took it out and decided to keep it a secret for now, He would have to talk to Anakin and Ahsoka both when they got back from their mission.

" _I hope they come back alright, and with those plans._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

 **Thank you guys for staying with the story! Over 200 views in two days. Any way, this chapter Ahsoka and Anakin eventually reach the ship and discover something that is fate changing, and Obi-Wan does some more thinking. BTW guys this story has been raised to M due to future events. Enough of my rambling, On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin begun to stir from his slumber, it would still be a good ten hour before they would their destination. He hadn't opened his eye yet but he could feel the warmth of someone else on his chest. He looked down and saw Ahsoka, half-naked laying against his chest

" _How am I supposed to deal with this?"_ Anakin thought

He didn't know if he should get her off him or just let her stay there, he did like the position after all, Anakin then got the meanest yet funniest idea in his head, he decided he would scream her name though the force bond that they shared. He opened the bond and screamed.

" _Ahsoka!"_ He screamed though their bond.

Ahsoka's eyes flew open as she got his message though the bond. Realizing that she was laying on Anakin's fully clothed chest.

"Hey! Don't do that! That's not funny" Ahsoka said as she was wide awake now.

Anakin was laughing, probably more then he should have been. Eventually he stopped.

"Come on Snips that was good!" Anakin said chuckling

"Whatever Skyguy" Ahsoka said as she rolled her eyes at him.

She was wondering why she was so cold when she looked down to see she wasn't fully clothed. Her lekku started turning different colors. Anakin could sense that she was getting embarrassed so he tried to tell her it was alright.

"It's fine Ahsoka I don't mind, just go put some clothes on." Anakin said casually

Ahsoka quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the refresher and put them on. When she came out Anakin had suggested they go do some sparring in the cargo-hold, There wasn't anything down their anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Anakin and Ahsoka got down to the cargo hold they ignited their lightsabers and turned the settings on them down to the lowest level so that body parts wouldn't get severed. Once that had been done, they both got into a fighting stance, Ahsoka decided to make the first move and lunged towards Anakin with her sabers aimed towards his chest. As she swung her sabers at him he lifted his up and blocked them expertly.

"Come on Snips you can do better that that!" Anakin said loudly as he blocked another swing from her.

Ahsoka then decided to do back flip over Anakin and as she landed she swung her sabers towards him and he ducked but Ahsoka brought her sabers downwards and she almost got his back, but Anakin had rolled out of the way just in time. When he got back on his feet he blocked Ahsoka's saber going straight for his face, He did a twisting motion with his own lightsaber and twisted Ahsoka's shoto out of her hand and on to the ground.

Now down to only one saber Anakin was gaining the upper hand against her, until he made a swing for her head. Ahsoka lifted her saber up to block him, and Anakin was using both hands and she was only using one. She used her free hand to send Anakin flying to the wall with a force push. Anakin smacked against the wall and his lightsaber got knocked out of his hands. When he finally got to his knees after the hard impact, he looked up to see Ahsoka with her main saber and his saber crossed in X figure right at his neck.

"Looks like I win!" She said with a proud smile and retracted the lightsabers.

Ahsoka handed Anakin's saber back to him and she pulled her shoto to her with the force.

"That wasn't fair! You used the force!" Anakin said playfully but also hated the fact he lost.

"The sith won't play fair Anakin." Ahsoka said still proud she had overtaken her master.

"Eh, you got a point there Snips" Anakin said agreeing with her.

They went back to up to the main area of the ship and both took showers, Anakin decided since they still had eight hours of their trip left that he wanted to sleep the rest of the way. Anakin was long asleep when Ahsoka had walked into the room. She discovered that he was only in his underwear. Ahsoka smiled

" _He looks so cute when he sleeps."_ She thought

Ahsoka got into the bed with only her bra and underwear and slowly snuggled up to Anakin, They were both half naked and Ahsoka was enjoying his warmth, She slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin could hear an alarm going off but almost didn't take notice to it. He saw Ahsoka on his chest and smiled but soon realized what they alarm was signaling.

"Oh kriff!" Anakin shouted as he realized the alarm was signaling that they were nearing their coordinates.

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her skin as Anakin had shouted the cuss word, before she could say anything Anakin shouted

"Ahsoka! Get up were about to come out of hyperspace!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka and Anakin both jumped out of the bed and hurriedly put clothes on. They both had just made it to the cockpit when they had came out of hyperspace. Both of their eyes got wide at the size of the Separatist's fleet. They were definitely guarding something important.

Anakin had guided the ship towards the ship that they were supposed to dock with. They had come up to the fleet from behind. And intended to stay undetected.

Anakin docked with the airlock of the ship and he and Ahsoka had briefly gone over the plan again, Although Anakin had still decided to blow up the enemy cruiser. They had walked out o their ship and slowly had opened the door that allowed them access to the enemy ship. Once they were inside Anakin started to slowly follow the path to the comms center. Ahsoka was following behind him when they finally reached the communication center. Ahsoka was guarding the door, looking for droid patrols while Anakin was looking though the files.

The file popped up they were looking for. Both Anakin and Ahsoka was looking at it in horror. The hologram showed a massive battlestation, that looked capable of firing a massive laser. The label showed "DeathStar"

"Ahsoka we have to get this back to the Republic!" Anakin said still in shock. Ahsoka nodded in agreement

Anakin made a smart move and traced the origin of the hologram and put the coordinates on a datapad. They would have to look at it later.

Anakin made one last stop as he and Ahsoka were leaving. They had managed to slip round the droid patrols this entire time. Anakin led Ahsoka to the room that held the main reactor and started the self destruct sequence, they had five minutes to make it back to their ship.

"Let's get out of here Skyguy!" Ahsoka said as she started to make a run for the ship. Anakin followed after her.

They still had three minutes to spare when they finally got to their ship. Anakin pulled away from the ship and imputed the coordinates for Coruscant and jumped to hyperspace just as the enemy cruiser exploded, leaving the Separatist's fleet in disarray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the galaxy do the Seperatists need with a battle-station that large?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know Snips, but we are going to find out who sent them." Anakin said determined to find out who the mastermind was.

"I got the coordinates of who sent it, I guess we will find out when we get back to the temple." Anakin added as they had to wait another 20 hours to get back to the core planets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's note.**

 **Woo! Longest chapter yet! The chapter itself is right around 1300 words so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Side of Things Ch6**

 **Author's note**

 **Wow! I'm already at chapter 6! 400 people have viewed my story, but only 2 reviews ): Come on guys please review so I know what you guys want. Well not much else to say**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

;-

Once Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten over the shock of what they had found, they decided to try to sleep all the way back to the core worlds but that didn't turn out so well, Ahsoka had woken up about 7 hours into the trip and Anakin was still sleeping.

Ahsoka slowly crept out of the bed, she had decided not to sleep on Anakin this time. Once she was out of the bed a clothed she walked into the small kitchen on the ship and she grabbed one of the bottles of water they had stored and walked back to the bedroom. Once she got there she opened the cap on the bottle and griped it with the Force and slowly pushed the bottle towards Anakin. When the bottle got right over his head Ahsoka started to tip the bottle over.

"Get up Skyguy!" She yelled as the water started to pour all over Anakin's face

The water soaked Anakin as his eyes shot open.

"What the kriff!" Anakin cursed as the water poured over him

Anakin's hand shot open as he tried to force grab the nearest person to him, which happened to be Ahsoka. She got pushed against the wall but was still laughing really hard.

Anakin raised up from his soaked covers to find his padawan stuck to the wall but his force grip, laughing the hardest he had seen her laugh in a while. He realized that it was Ahsoka and he released her so she dropped back down to the floor.

"What was that for?" Anakin shouted

Still laughing Ahsoka responded "Because it was funny!"

The bottle of water was still sitting next to Anakin, which hadn't been completely emptied, he picked it up with the force and he flung it towards Ahsoka. She looked up and caught it with the Force but the water still poured all over her. Anakin started to laugh and Ahsoka did as well. But then Ahsoka came to a conclusion

"You know this was the only pair of outfits I packed right?" Ahsoka said as she stopped laughing. Anakin had packed more then one.

"Oh, Well crap. Didn't think of that" Anakin said truthfully.

"I'll be back in a minute Skyguy" she said with a smile.

Not knowing what Ahsoka was about to do. Anakin changed into his other pair of robes that he packed.

:-

Ahsoka decided she would go back into his room naked, as she put her clothes in a drying machine she thought

" _I wonder how he is going to react to this"_

She started to walk back to the room where Anakin was.

;-

Anakin was just sitting on his bed with his back on the headboard when Ahsoka walked in. Naked.

Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Hey Skyguy" She said as she was slightly embarrassed.

Anakin couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she started walking towards the bed.

"W-What are you doing Snips" Anakin stuttered.

"Oh nothing" She replied as she was crawling onto the bed

A naked Ahsoka was really close to him as he couldn't think of what to do about this situation, not that he didn't like it.

"Like what you see Master" Ahsoka said slowly.

Anakin couldn't respond to anything. The Hero with No fear was speechless.

Before Anakin could stop her. Ahsoka finally was right on Anakin and she kissed him. Anakin did nothing to stop it this time. Anakin grabbed ahold of her face and deepened the kiss as she did the same. They were kissing like that until either of them didn't have any breath left. Ahsoka pulled away first.

"I love you Anakin." She said passionately.

"I love you too Snips' Anakin replied.

They fell asleep that way. With Ahsoka naked on top of a fully clothed Anakin. there was no lust or want between them at that moment, just love

Little did Anakin remember he had autoset the ship to land at the Jedi temple when they arrived, And they were asleep till then.

:-

Obi-Wan had been sensing weird feelings from the force all morning when he could sense Ahsoka and Anakin landing in the temple hanger.

"I guess I'll be the first ones to greet them!" Obi-Wan said to himself cheerfully. He was in a good mood this morning.

:-

Obi-Wan was walking into the hanger when he saw the twilight just sitting there, no one was coming out. He decided to go inside. He hit the button to open the ramp on the ship and walked in. little did he know Anakin and Ahsoka were still asleep

;-

Obi-Wan was walking though the ship when he stumbled upon the closed bedroom door.

" _Curious."_ Obi-Wan thought

He walked up to the door, opened it, and looked inside

The sight he saw made his jaw drop. Ahsoka was _naked, laying on Anakin._

"Oh my Force!" he screamed.

Anakin and Ahsoka shot up out of the bed and saw Obi-Wan standing there with a look on his face that neither of them could explain. Ahsoka ran for the refresher where she had left her clothes. Leaving Anakin to Obi-Wan's wrath.

"Master I can explain!" Anakin said hurriedly

"Explain what Anakin! That your Padawan was sleeping naked on top of you!" Obi-Wan shouted

"She uh… she kissed me and uh.." Anakin said trying to explain.

"You love her don't you Anakin. Obi-Wan said as he finally was able to calm down.

Anakin had no words for that. What was he going to do about Padme?

'Y-yes master.." Anakin was finally able to spit it out.

Obi-Wan understood. He himself had harbored feelings for someone once, He decided he wouldn't spoil it for Anakin.

"Your secret is safe with me Anakin" Obi-Wan said with a change of heart.

Sensing what Obi-Wan was feeling he spoke.

"You aren't going to tell the council? Anakin said surprised, but thankful

"No, I'm not going to spoil this for you Anakin, just don't screw it up."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Obi-Wan"

"I'll come by your quarters later, now when our padawan decides to join us we will have to debrief you on the mission." Obi-Wan said as he got back to business.

Ahsoka walked back into the room, she was till blushing but Obi-wan said they would talk about it later, right now they had to discuss the mission.

;-

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka walked into the council chambers. Obi-Wan sat down in his chair as Yoda spoke.

"Find what did you, Young skywalker?" Yoda said.

"We found something most disturbing Master" Anakin replied. Ahsoka was standing at his side.

"Such as?" Master Windu asked straight forward.

Anakin pulled out a datapad and a hologram of the Death Star popped up.

"We found this Masters, plans for a massive battlestation." Anakin said gravely

The council looked at the image in shock.

"Do you know where the schematics came from?" Shaak-Ti asked.

"We haven't analyzed the coordinates yet, but we did get them" Anakin replied.

"Find out where these plans came from, we must, dismissed you are." Yoda said determined.

"Track those coordinates Anakin, we must find out who is responsible" Obi-Wan said

"Yes masters" Anakin said as he and Ahsoka bowed, and left the chambers.

;-

Palpatine was furious, how could someone steal his plans for the Death star. Luckily the schematics had only come from Dooku. Not his office on In the heart of the Republic. He didn't know what to do, his plans were falling apart. He would still find some way to make Ahsoka want to kill Anakin, And he still had Order 66. He decided he would have to plan some more

;-

Ahsoka and Anakin got into their quarters, they had decided that they would deal with the coordinates tomorrow, there didn't seem to be any intimate danger after all. When they walked though the door and shut it. Ahsoka stood up taller and kissed Anakin on the cheek.

"What was that for Snips?" Anakin asked as he returned the kiss, but he kissed her on the lips.

Ahsoka smiled. "For completing the mission Skyguy"

"You helped me" Anakin replied

"Yeah, you found the plans though" Ahsoka said

"Lets not dwell on that right now, lets relax." Anakin said

They both deserved a long rest, they rarely ever got one. Anakin plumed down on the couch and turned on the holo projecter and put in a movie. Ahsoka sat down and she curled up on his chest.

"I love you Ahsoka" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Anakin." Ahsoka replied as she kissed him on the lips.

;-

 **Author's note, well this is the new longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! I will probably post again tomorrow. PM me or something, Reviewing is the best but I just want to know how im doing, Yes, This is now an Anisoka story, there will be bumps, major bumps along the way but itll work out.**

 **Im going to drink my soda now, UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 6**

 **Author's note**

 **I can't believe it, almost 500 people have viewed this story, thank you all, and a very special thank you for the ones who have favorite and followed this story. I'm glad you like it. Just please guys review, it would make my day if I got atleast one review. Enough about me.  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **;-**

Anakin and Ahsoka had fallen asleep on the couch last night with Ahsoka curled up in Anakin's arms. He had woken up before her but decided to let her sleep in his arms a little longer, this was the perfect time for him to think about recent events, especially Him and Ahsoka.

" _How did I get so lucky?"_ Anakin thought as he looked down and saw the beautiful Togruta laying In his arms.

He was surprised at how fast he had developed feelings for her. It had been almost one week, although they had been living with eachother for some time, that tended to make you really get close to the person, Anakin decided he would take it one step at a time as his Padawan started to wake up.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and she could tell she was still in Anakin's arms. She smiled and she looked up.

"Goodmorning Anakin" She said with a smile.

"Goodmorning Snips" Anakin replied also with a smile.

They both got up and went in the kitchen to get some breakfast, after they fixed the food and coffee, which Ahsoka couldn't understand how Anakin liked coffee so much, she thought it was disgusting. They sat down.

"Why do you drink that stuff Skyguy?" Ahsoka said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Because I like it Snips" Anakin replied as he sipped his coffee from his mug.

"Ugh, Whatever" Ahsoka replied as she started eating her food.

After they got done eating and Anakin had his second cup of coffee, Ahsoka spoke.

"Don't we need to go look at those plans Master?" Ahsoka said as she remembered the events of the past few days.

Anakin then remembered they had an important task to complete.

"You're right Snips, lets go" Anakin said as he got up and walked towards the door. Ahsoka got up and followed him to the communication tower in the Temple.

;-

When they got to the tower Obi-Wan was already standing there waiting for them.

"Late as always Anakin" Obi-Wan said as he turned towards the holotable.

"You know me Master" Anakin replied with a big smile.

"Alright boys down to business" Ahsoka said as she pressed a button that made the information on the Deathstar Appear. The coordinates were clear on the image.

"Punch in those coordinates" Anakin said to one of the technicians.

"Yes sir" the technician replied.

As a hologram of the galaxy popped up the image honed in on a planet called Serenno.

"Dooku" Obi-Wan said.

"That's not surprising Master" Anakin said as this was all too predictable.

"I know Anakin, I know" Obi-Wan replied.

They now knew that the plans for this horrid battle station was of Separatist design. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"We must keep a look out for this weapon Anakin, this could be catastrophic for the Republic." Obi-Wan said seriously.

"Yes Master" Anakin said as he and Ahsoka turned and walked out of the door. Obi-Wan started to follow them.

Anakin turned around and looked at Obi-Wan. "Is there something else?" Anakin asked

"Yes, I want to speak to both of you."

This made Ahsoka nervous, she hadn't heard the conversation that Anakin and Obi-Wan had on the trip. When they arrived at Anakin's quarters they all sat down at the table.

Obi-Wan started "I know about you and Anakin Ahsoka." He said sensing Ahsoka's nervousness.

Ahsoka's lekku started turning a shade of dark blue out of embarrassment as she heard that. Remembering how Obi-Wan found her on the ship.

"Don't worry Ahsoka I'm not going to tell anyone" Obi-Wan said

This gave Ahsoka some relief, but also shock.

"Y-You aren't" She replied to him

Anakin smiled at his former masters response.

"No, Im not, I'm not going to spoil this for you, like I told Anakin, Just don't screw it up."

Ahsoka got up and practically ran to Obi-Wan to give him a hug. When she collided with him he made a "Oof!" Sound.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka said extremely happy and reliefed.

"Can't breathe" Obi-wan said as Ahsoka was hugging him tightly.

Ahsoka let go of him. "Oh. Sorry Master Kenobi"

"Its quite alright" He relied as he got his breath.

"Good luck you two" He added as he walked out of the door.

After Obi-Wan left them Anakin decided that he and Ahsoka should do some training.

"Lets go do some training Snips" He said

"Lead the way Master" She replied thinking she could beat her master again, but Anakin had a plan for her.

;-

When they got down to the training room of the Temple Ahsoka immediately pulled out her sabers, but had not yet activated them.

"You won't need those Ahsoka" Anakin said.

Ahsoka had a slight look of shock on her face as he said that.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked stunned.

"We are going to have a Force match" Anakin said as he smiled at her.

"That's not fair!" She shouted as she thought she probably couldn't beat the Chosen One in a force match.

"Its totally fair, think you're going to loose? Anakin said with a smirk.

Ahsoka responded to that with a force push that smacked Anakin back into the wall.

He coughed as he said "I didn't say go!"

"Too bad!" Ahsoka said as she lifted Anakin into the air and slammed him onto the ground.

Anakin quickly recovered as he got to his knees and he lifted Ahsoka into the air, he swung her to the right and she collided with the wall which didn't stun her as much as it should have. She quickly got up and sent a massive force blast towards Anakin. He had also sent a force blast towards her so as a result they both went flying.

"Had enough?!" Anakin shouted to her as he got up.

"No way Skyguy!" Ahsoka replied

Anakin prepared to send Ahsoka into the wall again when Ahsoka decided to use a trick that Master Plo had taught her, which was called force stun, the light side version of Force lightning, it only stunned the opponent and didn't cause pain.

Just as Anakin was raising his hand Ahsoka raised hers first

"You lose Skyguy!" She screamed as the force stun shot out of her hand.

Anakin saw the lightning coming towards him. The only thought that came to his mind was

" _What the..?"_ He thought as the Force stun slammed into him. He was shocked to not feel any pain.

Ahsoka kept pouring the Stun into him as he was on his knees basically screaming. When she stopped with the stun she force pushed Anakin into the wall.

She walked over to him. She smiled as she saw him laying on the ground panting.

"I win again!" She said proudly

"What the heck was that Ahsoka!" He yelled

"Force Stun Master! Master Plo Taught it to me!" Ahsoka exclaimed excitingly

"Some trick" He muttered.

"You just can't believe that I won again!" Ahsoka said

Ahsoka helped Anakin up as he said "I'll win next time." Anakin said determinedly.

They went back to their quarters and Anakin went to lay in bed, still weak from Ahsoka's trick. He turned to her and said "I love you Snips" as he walked into his room.

Ahsoka smiled and replied "I love you too"

When Anakin was finally in bed she sat down and turned on the holoprojecter and got some food to eat. She thought

" _I hope this lasts"_

 **;-**

 **Author's note.**

 **That was fun to write, the Force stun thing is real, I remember reading about it. Well this chapter basically showed some daily life but its gonna get interesting again next chapter.**

 **Im going to go get some coffee now.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Side of Things Chapter 8**

 **Holy fudge, I'm already on chapter 8. I want to say a very, very, very big thank you to** Richardblue1987 **for reviewing! Thank you so much bro, you legitimately made my night when I saw that you reviewed. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **TWO WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

 **;-**

Anakin got out of bed that morning and walked out into the common area of his and Ahsoka's quarters. Ahsoka wasn't out there before him as she usually was.

" _I guess I have to wake her up this morning"_ Anakin thought.

He walked up to her door and slightly pushed it open. He saw Ahsoka peacefully asleep on her bed. He and Ahsoka had gotten very close over the past two weeks and Anakin was loving every second of it. He walked over to her bed and gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up.

Ahsoka began to stir, when she finally woke she looked up and saw a smiling Anakin standing above her.

"Goodmorning Skyguy" She said as she yawned and stretched.

"Goodmorning Snips" Anakin replied as he sat down on her bed.

Ahsoka got up from under her covers and she kissed Anakin on the lips. He eagerly returned the kiss, as they came apart Anakin said it first.

"I love you Snips' Anakin said passionately

"I love you too Skyguy" Ahsoka said with an equal tone.

They had been on a mission for the past several days. The Separatists had tried to attack one of the Core worlds and had put up quite a fight, but in the end the Republic won the battle and drove the enemy back. 4000 Clones had been killed in that battle. Captain Rex had been quite upset after seeing the amount of brothers he had lost.

Anakin's comlink went off and an irritated noise.

"Skywalker here" He said as Ahsoka got up out of bed.

"The Council would like to see you Anakin" Obi-Wan's voice came though.

"Yes master" Anakin replied and the signal cut off.

"I wonder what they want this time" Ahsoka said.

"Better not be another mission" Anakin muttered as they both walked out of the door.

;-

When they got to the Council chambers they both bowed as a sign of respect.

"Greetings Masters" Anakin said in a humbled tone.

"Worked hard you have Young Skywalker?" Yoda said

Anakin didn't see the point

"Master?" He replied confused.

"We want to give you and Ahsoka some time off Anakin" Obi-Wan replied with a smile. H could sense Anakin and Ahsoka's shock.

Anakin coughed "Time off Masters?

"Yes Anakin, you just went through a difficult mission." Shaak Ti said.

'Two weeks you have, enjoy yourselves you should" Yoda said with a smile.

"Can we go offworld?' Anakin asked.

"You may" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin bowed. "Thank you Masters." He said.

"Dismissed you are" Yoda said.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and went out of the doors that led into the chambers.

When they were finally out of the doors Anakin spoke. "Where do you want to go Ahsoka"

"I think I want to go to Naboo Master" Ahsoka said enthusiastically

Anakin would have to keep that a secret from Padme, he hadn't spoke to her in a while, he also knew he would have to divorce her eventually, and tell Ahsoka he was married..

He wouldn't let those thoughts dominate his mind right now.

"Naboo it is Ahsoka"

Ahsoka thought of something. She thought she would try to do something nice for Rex. That way they could tell him about her and Anakin, which they had been meaning to for a while now.

"Hey Anakin?"

"Yes Ahsoka" He replied

"Can we take Rex with us, he never gets to do anything but fight" Ahsoka said sad that Rex never got to do anything.

Anakin pondered her question. She was right, Rex never got to do anything.

"Let's go ask him shall we" Anakin said with a smile on his face.

Ahsoka got a huge smile on her face as he said that. It would be a good time to get closer to one another.

;-

Anakin and Ahsoka had left the temple and went to the barracks on Coruscant where his legion was. He requested to the officer at the post that Rex be sent out.

When Rex finally got to where Anakin and Ahsoka were standing he could see that they were both smiling.

" _I wonder what this is about..?"_ Rex thought.

"Pack your bags Rex." Anakin said.

That worried Rex, no Clone ever wanted to hear those words. Its usually meant you were being transferred.

"S-Sir?" He asked

"Me and Ahsoka are taking you with us on a vacation." Anakin said with a smile.

Rex was relieved, but wait. Did he hear the word _vacation?_

" _Vacation, what?"_ Rex thought.

"Vacation sir?"

"Yes Rex you are coming with us, pack some swim wear too" Anakin added.

"Yes Sir!" Rex said with a smile on his face as ran for the Captain's quarters on the base.

"Meet us in the Temple hanger at 0600 tomorrow!" Anakin Yelled.

Rex shoved a thumb up into the air as his disappeared back in the door of the base.

"I think you made him happy" Ahsoka said.

"Ya think? Let's go shopping for some things while we are out." Anakin said as he laughed

 **;-**

 **Ahsoka's pov**

We finally got to the shopping center when Anakin handed me some credits.

"What are these for Master" I asked.

"Go buy some swimwear. I'll wait here" He told me

"Alright Master" I told him

I walked into the shopping center and I saw a sign that said swim wear (Women only) Which relieved me. I didn't need some guy to bother me.

I walked into the store and a woman approached me.

"Can I help you dear?" the lady asked

"No, Thank you though" I replied with a smile.

I watched as she walked away and I started looking around until I saw a black bikini, I walked up to it and took it off its hook.

" _This looks just my size"_ I thought.

I walked into one of the dressing rooms and I tried it on. I had to admit it didn't look bad on me.

" _It even looks kind of sexy, Anakin will probably like this, I just hope He doesn't get jealous if Rex started staring at me"_ She thought and smiled.

I took off the swimwear and put my regular outfit on. I Walked up to the counter to pay for the bikini and handed over the correct amount of credits.

"Thank you" The cashier said.

"You're welcome" I replied with a smile.

I walked out of the store and I tossed Anakin the remaining amount of credits he gave me.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"You will see when we get there" I replied.

 **;-**

 **General POV**

Anakin and Ahsoka left the shopping center and returned to their quarters in the Jedi Temple.

They started to pack for the trip that would last for two weeks. They each packed a few sets of clothes and the required things for hygiene. The cabin Anakin had rented only had two beds so they would have to explain to Rex about them when they got there.

"Are you ready for this Snips?"

"More than ready Anakin, What are we going to do while we are there?" She replied

"I have some things planned." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Ahsoka replied.

"You will see when we get there" Anakin replied to her

"Fine, be that way" Ahsoka said with a pout.

"Oh you'll be fine" Anakin said smiling

"Whatever" Ahsoka responded.

It was getting quite late so Anakin decided to go to bed. Ahsoka asked him a question.

"Can I sleep with you tonight..?" Ahsoka asked.

They had never slept in the same bed at the temple.

"Are you sure Snips?

She nodded.

"Come on" Anakin gestured with his hand into his room. They both got undressed and got into the bed. Anakin was in his boxers and Ahsoka was in her bra and underwear. This was the first time they had been this exposed around eachother. They both pressed up against eachother. Savoring the warmth. The last things that was said was.

"I love you Anakin"

"I love you too Snips"

 **Author's note**

 **That was fun to write. The next few chapters will be with Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex being on Naboo. Please review! I'm going to go eat my supper now.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 9**

 **Woo! 9 chapters! I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review. I value the opinions of the people that read this story. I did try the 1** **st** **person POV last chapter and I don't really know how I did t it let me know.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **;-**

 **General POV**

Anakin and Ahsoka were planning to get up at 0500 the next morning, but they woke up a little before that. They were still laying in the bed, pressed against eachother.

"Can we just stay like this?" Ahsoka asked, she was still groggy.

Anakin was still half asleep and make a "Mhhmm" sound.

Ahsoka had her head laying on Anakin's warm chest.

"I Love you Anakin" Ahsoka whispered in Anakin's ear.

"Mmm I love you too Snips" He responded not fully awake.

Ahsoka rolled away from Anakin to check the time.

"Cold.." Anakin muttered.

It was 0455 and Ahsoka decided to get up.

"Get up Skyguy!" Ahsoka said as she used the Force to pull the blankets off Anakin.

Anakin's eyes opened wide. He went from warm too cold in about two seconds.

"Hey! Why would you do that!?" Anakin shouted. He was freezing, all he had on was his boxers.

Anakin had a mischievous idea. He smiled. Ahsoka didn't have all of her clothes on. He looked up with a smile

Ahsoka knew that smile. "Master, what are you doing" She asked.

Before Ahsoka could realize what was happening, Anakin raised his hand and ripped off Ahsoka's bra with the force a tossed it across the room, grabbed the blankets, and covered his entire body UP

Ahsoka couldn't even scream. Her mouth was just gapping in shock when she had a very naughty idea. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers with Anakin, with her bare chest showing.

When she got under the blanket Anakin's eyes got wide. He was staring at her.

Ahsoka got a smile. "Like what you see Anakin?" He was drooling.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's face and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss but there was also lust under that passion.

Anakin returned the kiss as his hands started to roam her body. She let out a slight moan as she realized they had to get ready. She decided to be mean.

Ahsoka was the one that broke the kiss and smiled. She lightly slapped Anakin's face as she got up out of the bed and walked over to the door.

Anakin's face was in shock as she had gotten up and saw her smile.

"That's just mean!" He said.

"Later" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Fine, cold shower for me" He muttered.

Ahsoka beat him to the refresher and she locked the door.

"Come on!" He yelled, but also laughed.

He could hear Ahsoka laughing in the refresher.

Since Anakin didn't have anything else he had to do he decided to at some breakfast while he waited for Ahsoka. It was now 0520. After what seemed like forever, Ahsoka came out in her regular outfit.

"About time, what took you so long?" He said in a curious tone.

"I have to clean myself." Ahsoka responded as she sat down at the table.

"You don't even have hair to wash!" Anakin said.

"I still have to wash them!" Ahsoka said as she pointed to her lekku.

"Yeah I don't know how" He muttered.

Ahsoka left it at that, she would tell him another time. Anakin was in the refresher so she decided to get some breakfast.

Anakin was out of the refresher in less than 10 minutes.

"Grab your stuff lets go" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Coming!" Ahsoka yelled as she grabbed her stuff. Anakin was already out of the door.

;-

It was exactly 0600 when Anakin and Ahsoka had got to the hanger in the Temple. They saw Rex already standing by the Twilight, sitting on the one suitcase he had packed. Rex could hear footsteps approaching and looked up.

"Goodmorning General" He looked at Ahsoka "Goodmorning Commander" He said with a smile towards both of them.

"No need for formalities Rex" Anakin said with a smile.

"Sir?" Rex said confused.

"You can call us by our names Rex" Anakin said.

"Okay.. Anakin" It felt weird for Rex to say his General's first name.

Anakin smiled and boarded the ship. Ahsoka and Rex followed.

;-

 **Rex's POV**

We got aboard the ship and I went into the guest room on the twilight.

" _Its definitely going to be weird calling them by their actual names"_ I thought.

"Might as well use the Refresher" I thought out loud.

I was walking to the refresher and I could see into the cockpit. The General and Commander's hands were intertwined. My eyes got wide.

" _Woah, What in the Galaxies name am I seeing?"_

I decided not to stare, I would rather not get caught by them, I decided I'd find out what that was all about later.

I walked into the refresher and decided to take my armor off.

" _I need to shave"_ I thought as I saw the hair on my face, I had let a beard grow out.

" _Don't need to look like General Kenobi"_ I thought with a smirk.

I shaved and had put on the grey under-slip that all Clones wore under their armor. The things were a lot more comfortable then everyone thought.

I came out of the refresher and went into the cockpit, their hands came apart quickly.

" _Guess they heard my footsteps_ " I thought, it hard to sneak up on a Jedi.

"How long is the trip Gen- Anakin" I caught myself.

Ahsoka beat Anakin to the Answer

"Seven hours Rex" Ahsoka told me with a slight smile on her face, but there was also a little worry

"Thanks Ahsoka" I said, it was so weird to say her name as well.

I walked back into the Guest room and I jumped into the bed.

" _She must be worried I saw her and the General's hands together._ "

I quickly stopped thinking that. I know that Jedi can read peoples minds.

" _Oh well"_ I thought as I drifted off into a slumber.

 **;-**

 **Ahsoka's POV**

"He had to see us Anakin" I said

"I know Snips, we have to tell him anyway" He replied to me

Snips, I love it when he calls me that.

"I know, I bet he freaks when we tell him" I say.

"That's going to be funny" Anakin said smirking.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, when I decided to screw with Rex. I needed to ask Anakin something first.

"Hey Anakin?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Can we talk to other people in our head besides force sensitives?"

He looked like he was thinking

"You can probably say something, but I'm not sure if they can respond" Anakin told me

I smiled.

"Watch this" I said with a huge smile.

I was going to screw with Rex's head

" _Wake up Rex, you know you want to"_ I sent to Rex.

I was listening to see if I could hear anything from Rex and sure enough, I hear a scream from the other room.

"What did you do?" Anakin said with his eyes wide.

"Oh nothing" I said as I got up and walked into the other room.

I walked into Rex's room and I laughed at what I saw. Poor Rex looked like he had seen a ghost, or in this case, heard one.

"You okay there" I say with an innocent smile

"Were you inside my head?" He asked me, he looked scared, and Rex didn't get scared.

"Maybe just a little" I said with a smirk.

"Have you never been spoken to like that?" I add

"No, no I haven't." He said, he was sitting up on his bed now.

This is when Anakin walked into the room and stood beside me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Rex" He told Rex.

"Yeah, I heard one" He replied to Anakin.

I started laughing a little bit.

"How did you do that anyway?" Rex asked me.

"It's a force thing, Me and Anakin do that all the time" I told him.

He looked shocked.

"Yep" Anakin told him.

Rex paused for a moment.

"Ahsoka, you are sick, you know that?"

Me and Anakin burst out in laughter at that.

"Whatever you two, let me sleep" Rex told us as he covered back up.

Me and Anakin walked back into the cockpit.

"I think you scared our Captain Snips." Anakin chuckled.

"Eh, Maybe a little" I said.

We sat in the cockpit for a while in comfortable silence. We still had 3 hours to go so I had an idea.

"How do you think Rex would do with a lightsaber" I asked.

I could sense his surprise. He answered none the less.

"I don't know Snips, he likes his blasters a lot" Anakin replied to me.

I unclipped my shoto from my belt and held it up

"Can we find out?"

I could sense the amusement coming off him in waves

"Why not?" He said with a smirk.

Anakin and I got up and went into Rex's room.

"Rex!" I shouted.

Rex bolted up and looked at me. I tossed him my shoto.

"Come on Rex" I said as he caught the saber.

I could see Rex get up, I already walked out of the door but I could hear him ask Anakin.

"Why am I holding this" He asked Anakin.

"You're on your own pal" Anakin said

I smiled as we all went down into the cargo bay.

;-

 **General POV**

Ahsoka lit her main saber as they got into the cargo bay. Rex had a visual look of shock on his face.

"I've already turned down the power of the saber" Ahsoka said.

"Am I supposed to fight you?" Rex asked

Ahsoka responded by jumping towards Rex with her saber, she was about 10 feet away from him.

"What the!" Rex shouted as he quickly activated the saber and blocked Ahsoka's saber, they were in a lock as he looked over towards Anakin, who was sitting in the corner watching with a smile.

"Are you going to help me!" Rex shouted as he pushed Ahsoka's saber away with the one he was holding.

"Nope!" Anakin yelled.

Rex didn't know how to wield a lightsaber but he decided to try his best.

Ahsoka sent a blow for his head but he raised the saber just in time to block it. He decided to go on the offensive. Rex swung for her legs but she jumped over the lightsaber.

" _How does she do that?"_ Rex thought.

His thought was cut short by Ahsoka swinging for his chest. He barely blocked the blow but stumbled a little by the force of the blow. He tried to swing for her head but she ducked and the swing missed her.

Ahsoka tried a move by jumping behind Rex but to her surprise he turned around a blocked it, he was learning quickly how to defend himself.

" _Time to turn it up a notch"_ Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka swung for Rex's mid area and he put the saber in a downward motion and blocked the saber. He started walking back wards as Ahsoka took a wide swing for Rex's chest.

Rex did something that surprised Anakin and Ahsoka both.

Rex blocked Ahsoka's blade and made a twirling motion. Ahsoka's lightsaber flew out of her hand and Rex kicked her in the chest which sent her backwards. Before Ahsoka could get up and call the Saber to her hand, Rex had Ahsoka's shoto pointed at her neck.

"I. Win" Rex said proudly

"Dang Rex" Ahsoka said. Rex had actually beat her.

Rex deactivated the lightsaber and handed it back to it's owner.

Anakin walked over to both of them and he patted Rex on the back.

"I might have to put in an order for a Force pike Rex, that was impressive." Anakin said, stunned that the Clone Captain had beat his Padawan in battle.

"Yeah, I'll say." Ahsoka said.

"Is that really a good idea, how am I going to learn how to use it?" Rex asked.

"We can always train you" Ahsoka said.

"I mean if its no trouble." Rex said.

"No trouble at all Rex, You seem to do well with a lightsaber." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rex said with a streak of pride."

Ahsoka spoke next.

"We will get you a Force pike, and then we will try that again" Ahsoka said, proud of Rex, but hated the fact that he had beaten her at her own game.

"I think that's enough for now, we don't have much longer till we get to Naboo, we can try this again later" Anakin said

;-

They all went back up into the main area of the ship and put in a requisition for a Force pike for Rex. He would have it sent to Naboo.

Rex went back into his room and turned on the small holo-tv set that was in there.

Anakin and Ahsoka went back into the cockpit.

"That was impressive" Ahsoka said first.

"You're right, he shows exceptional skills with a lightsaber." Anakin said.

"I guess the best we can get him is a force pike" Ahsoka responded.

"I doubt the Council would let him have a lightsaber. Anakin said.

"I know"

-;

Two hours later they landed on Naboo. Anakin, Ahsoka,and Rex walked down the boarding ramp. The beautiful Cabin they were staying in was in sight, with a lake right beside it.

 **;-**

 **That was a huge chapter, the longest one I have ever written, Yes, I had Rex beat Ahsoka. Yes Rex will get a force pike, if you don't know what that is, look it up, Please, please, please review. Well I hoped you liked it!**

 **Im going to go to the bathroom now since ive been typing for the last 2 hours.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah, I'm on chapter ten. I really hope you guys like this story, if you do please, please please tell me. I beg you to review. Well nothing much else to say except this chapter is on Naboo. Oh, the force stun thing Ahsoka did is called Electric Judgement, one more thing, I want to thank everyone that had reviewed, followed and favorite this story. You guys are amazing.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **;-**

 **General POV**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex landed on Naboo. They walked out of the ship and saw and beautiful cabin in sight with a large lake beside it.

"That's sure a sight to see" Rex said as he was staring at the scene infront of them

"Got that right" Anakin said, he was standing next to Rex.

"Close you're mouths boys, lets go!" Ahsoka said as she started to the short walk to the cabin.

Both of the guys followed Ahsoka to the cabin. It was located at the edge of a forest. With the lake only 500 feet away from the cabin, A very old looking dock was sticking out into the lake.

They walked into the cabin and their eyes went wide. The cabin was equipped with two master bedrooms, each with its own Refresher. The common area was large, with a hug holo-tv set mounted on the wall. Two couches were seated around the Tv, a Hologram Table was in the middle of the room and to the left of holotable, a circular table was sitting in the room with five chairs sitting around it. Behind the table was a kitchenette, fully equipped with pots, pans, plates, a sink, and a dish washer.

"This place looks awesome" Ahsoka said in awe.

"Looks like I chose the right place" Anakin said with a smile.

"It looks like there is only two beds, I'll take the couch" Rex said, he wasn't going to take a bed from a commanding officer.

"That won't be necessary Rex" Anakin said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

" _Its time to tell him Ahsoka"_ Anakin said though their bond.

" _*sigh* Alright"_ Ahsoka responded.

"Sir?" Rex said, it had slipped out.

"Sit down" Anakin said gesturing to the table.

Rex sat down. Anakin sat across form him and Ahsoka sat down next to Anakin.

"Rex.. Uh" Ahsoka started.

Ahsoka's lekku started to darken out of embarrassment.

"Me and her are together Rex" Anakin spit out.

Rex's eyes got wide.

" _I knew I saw them holding hands on the ship!"_

"uhhh…" Rex started to mutter.

"What?" Rex didn't know if he heard Anakin right.

In order to show Rex what he meant Anakin kissed Ahsoka on the lips, which she gladly kissed back, she would have done more, except a Clone Captain was infront of them.

"Okay! I get it now!" Rex said in shock.

Anakin and Ahsoka were still in a deep kiss when Rex clapped his hands together, which made a loud noise. They broke the kiss quickly.

"Sorry.." Ahsoka said, she was embarrassed.

"Are you okay with it Rex" Anakin asked.

Rex thought about the question for a minute. He didn't think he had right to say he didn't. Instead, he decided to be happy for them.

"Yes Anakin, I'm fine with it" He said with a warm smile.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka sighed in relief. Rex did have one question though.

"Why did you decide to tell me?" Rex asked the couple

They both adopted warm smiles.

"Because we trust you" Ahsoka said softly

"You're like a Brother to me Rex, I trust you too" Anakin added. Obi-Wan was like a brother to him too, but Rex was at that level also

Rex was shocked. "Im honored" He said with a shocked look on his face.

Anakin got up and patted Rex on the back.

"No problem Rex" Anakin said with a smile.

;-

Ahsoka had decided she would make dinner that night, she had learned to cook some time ago. When dinner was ready she yelled

"Dinners done!" She yelled into the common area, it was connected to the kitchen.

Anakin and Rex were watching some sport on the holo tv when Ahsoka had called. Anakin was in his loose Jedi robes and Rex was in his gray Bodyglove. Which he wore under his armor.

"Mmm, food" Anakin said as he got up and went to sit down at the table, Rex followed him. They both sat down at the table where Ahsoka was already sitting with three plates of food.

They had all began to dig in as Anakin said "Wow this is really good Snips" His mouth was full of food.

"What is this?" Rex asked

"It's a secret" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Its not going to kill me is it?" Rex said as he looked down at his plate and back to Ahsoka.

"Rex!" She shouted.

"Kidding!" Rex said as he laughed

"Whatever it is, it's very good" Rex added.

Ahsoka decided to get back at Rex for his comment. She used the force to pick up a very small amount of the food on Rex's plate.

"Uhh" Rex started to speak as he saw some of his food come up into the air.

He looked up and saw Ahsoka's smile as the food collided with his face. Anakin's food came out of his mouth in laughter at this.

When the food came off of Rex's face he had a murderous look on his face.

"If I could do that, your face would be in your food right now" Rex said

Ahsoka started laughing, Anakin had doubled over onto the floor. Rex had started laughing as well.

;-

After the dinner event all three of them cleaned up the kitchen. It was starting to get late around this time as the sun had already set.

"We could watch a holomovie" Anakin suggested.

Ahsoka and Rex agreed with him, so they decided to watch some random comedy that was on. It made all three of them laugh and created a lighthearted atmosphere between them.

Once the movie was over, they had all decided to go to bed. Rex smiled as Anakin and Ahsoka went into the same room and closed the door.

" _I hope everything turns out good for them"_ Rex thought.

He walked into the room he was going to sleep in and he went into the Refresher and took a shower, once he came back into his room he plopped down onto his bed.

" _This is going to be a nice vacation"_ Rex thought as he smiled.

His nice thought was interrupted by a sound.

" _What is that noise"_ Rex thought as he walked out into the space between the room he was in and Anakin and Ahsoka's room.

The sound was coming from their room.

" _Oh Force"_ Rex thought.

;-

 **Two minutes before.**

Ahsoka had gotten completely naked and laying on top of Anakin, The only thing separating their bodies was Anakin's boxers. They were kissing deeply, their hips grinding against eachother which got a moan out of Ahsoka, she was just about to tear Anakin's boxers off when..

"I can hear you!" a voice yelled though the door.

Anakin and Ahsoka both froze as they could tell the voice was Rex's.

"Oops.." Ahsoka said quietly.

"Sorry!" Anakin yelled back.

Ahsoka's lekku had darkened to an almost black color.

"mhm" Anakin could hear Rex mutter.

They both relaxed as Rex's door closed.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now" Ahsoka whispered.

"Good idea" Anakin said as Ahsoka rolled off him, they didn't bother putting any clothing back on.

"I love you Snips"

"I love you too Ahsoka" Anakin whispered as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

;-

 _It was hot, so hot, she could hear a voice off in the distance._

" _You were my brother Anakin!"_

" _I loved you!"_

" _I hate you!"_

 _There was a mas body burning by a lake of lava_

 _It was Anakin's body that was burning._

 _;-_

Rex was the first one that woke up that morning, it was 0730 when he woke up. Rex decided to put his armor on or the day and walked out into the common area, it was barely daylight.

He walked over to the coffee machine that was in the kitchen, put the coffee in and waited for it to brew, he made enough for him and Anakin, Rex knew that he liked coffee, he wasn't sure about Ahsoka though.

As the coffee was brewing Rex walked out onto the front porch and saw a long package sitting on the stairs. The package read.

" _Captain Rex, 501_ _st_ _battalion"_

He was just about to open the package when he heard Ahsoka scream.

"NO!"

Rex dropped the package and ran back into the cabin, he rushed to Anakin and Ahsoka's room and saw Anakin holding her. Ahsoka had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Ahsoka, are you alright!" Rex asked.

She didn't respond but Anakin did.

"I think she had a nightmare" Anakin told Rex

"No Master, it was a vision" She muttered quietly

"What happened Ahsoka" He asked soothingly, Rex was at the bedside now, with a worried look on his face.

"Y-You were b-burning Anakin" Ahsoka said as she sobbed quietly.

Anakin had a look of shock on his face, so did Rex.

"That was all I saw" Ahsoka quietly said.

Anakin began to cradle her "Shh its alright, I'm fine see"

Ahsoka nodded as she calmed down.

"Can we just go eat?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Sure Snips" Anakin responded

Anakin led Ahsoka to the kitchen where he fixed her a bowl of cereal. She started slowly eating it as Anakin looked at the pot of coffee.

"Did you fix this Rex? He asked Rex as he walked into the room.

"Sure did" Rex responded

"Thanks"

Rex nodded as he went back out to the front porch where he had left his package.

"I think I got the Force Pike" He said as he looked down at the package.

"That was fast" Anakin said as he looked at the package, Ahsoka had looked up from her bowl of cereal.

Rex began to open the package and sure enough there was a Force Pike with his name printed on the side of the handle.

"Neat weapon" He said as he took it out of its box, it had come with a sling that went over his chest, the sling had a pouch on the back of it where he could easily reach back and grab the weapon as needed.

Rex got an idea, he wanted to test his new weapon.

"Hey Ahsoka? She looked up

"Fight?" He asked with a smile.

Ahsoka instantly smiled, she got up and walked out the door and Rex followed. Anakin came out of the door last.

They all went to a place beside the lake and decided that this would be the place of the fight.

Ahsoka drew both of her sabers and put them down to low intensity so if she hit Rex it wouldn't cut off his arm off. Rex drew his Pike and got into a defensive stance. Ahsoka decided to attack first and launched multiple quick attacks on Rex, He had trouble blocking at first but he managed. Rex decided to charge Ahsoka and he swung the Pike towards Ahsoka's head. She parried his blow and pushed backwards on Rex which caused him to lose his balance.

Rex was on the ground as Ahsoka jumped high into the air and came down on Rex, Hard, He was able to push her back and backrolled away from her. He got back to his feet just as Ahsoka swung for his chest. He blocked her saber and she pushed back, causing them to get into a lock. Rex pushed hard with his Pike and Ahsoka's legs started to buckle.

Rex quickly made a final push which made Ahsoka buckle under her own weight and fall. Rex stood upright again and let Ahsoka get back up. She did a frontflip over him and he turned around and parried the blade that coming for his face. Rex then swung for Ahsoka's midsection and she dodged the Pike. She did a twirl and swung both her blades at high speed at Rex's face. He lifted his Pike up just in time as the blades were coming down.

Rex was able to come out and under from Ahsoka's blade and he backed up a little bit. His back was faced towards the lake.

Ahsoka decided to use Electric Judgment.

" _I wonder how he will like this?"_ Ahsoka thought.

Rex charged for Ahsoka but was suddenly stopped by Ahsoka raising her hand and the Judgement coming out of her hand.

 _Uh-Oh"_ Rex thought as he saw the lightning coming towards him.

The Judgement hit Rex hard. He was getting weaker as it kept pulsing though him. There wasn't any pain which he thought was curious.

Anakin was just staring at the scene infront of him. Ahsoka shocking the crap out of his Captain.

" _That has to be fun for her"_ Anakin thought with a smile.

Ahsoka had stopped pouring the lightning into Rex and he looked up. He saw Ahsoka draw back both of her hands and a massive force push threw Rex into the air. Anakin and Ahsoka could hear a screame and then a splash. Rex had been pushed into the lake.

;-

A few minutes later Rex came walking back up the shore, he finally got to Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin was still laughing at what had happened.

"Some trick you have there kid"Rex said as he picked up his fallen weapon. He slid it back into its sheath.

"Yeah I know" Ahsoka said with a smile as she started to walk back to the cabin.

Anakin was walking beside Rex.

"I think you got wasted Captain" Anakin said.

"Yeah, me too" He responded, he was still wet.

"Try Harder Next time" Anakin said.

"Ya think?" Rex said.

They walked back in silence to the cabin.

 **-;**

 **Author's note**

 **I needed to end it there, it was getting long. Did you enjoy the fight? I sure did. Well We will have our Heroes and heroine in the same spot next chapter. Although the will run into some trouble. And for those thinking "How did Rex's pike stand up to a lightsaber?" A force Pike is capable of withstanding the blow of one. Review please. Well…**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 11**

 **This story has already got to chapter 11. Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this. I want to shoutout Andrew227 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you bro, it makes me so happy to know you like this story :D**

 **Anyway, this chapter will show a few events on Naboo. I might do one more chapter while they are here.**

 **WARNING: LEMON INSIDE**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex had been on Naboo for a week and they were enjoying every bit of it. It was around midday when Anakin got the idea that they should go swimming in the lake.

"Go get your swimwear on" Anakin told them.

"Why?" Ahsoka and Rex both asked.

"We are going to go for a swim" Anakin said with a smirk on his face.

As Ahsoka and Rex went to change Anakin's comlink started beeping. He walked out on the front porch to answer it.

Anakin got out the door and pushed a button and a hologram of Obi-Wan popped up into the air.

"Hello Anakin" Obi-wan greeted his former apprentice.

"Hello Master" Anakin said with a soft smile.

"How goes the vacation?" Obi-wan asked.

'Amazing, its good to get away from the war sometimes" Anakin replied.

Although Anakin did enjoy a fight, he needed a time of peace from time to time.

"I have a question for you Anakin." Obi-wan asked trying to keep a serious face.

"Fire away" Anakin said.

"Why did you have a Force Pike sent to Naboo?"

"Oh, that" Anakin said scratching the back of his neck.

"I got it for Rex"

"Why did you get your Captain a Force Pike Anakin?"

"Because he has proven to be quite good with a lightsaber" Anakin said trying not to laugh at the fight Ahsoka and Rex on the ship.

"A lightsaber? Why was he using a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan said, he was confused.

"Ahsoka challenged him to a duel." Anakin explained.

"Did she win?" Obi-wan asked.

"Eh.. No" Anakin replied.

Obi-wan was wondering how in the name of the Force did Ahsoka lose.

"So you're telling me that your Captain beat a Jedi in a Lightsaber duel" Obi-Wan said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yeah… She got back at him though." Anakin started to laugh.

"Care to share?" Obi-wan was smiling now.

"Rex got a little over confident with his Pike about a week ago" Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Actually Master I need to ask you something." Anakin said.

"Yes Anakin" He replied.

"Have you ever heard of Electric Judgement?" Anakin asked, he was a little concerned about Ahsoka using it.

"Yes I have Anakin, why?

" _Why would Anakin ask about Electric Judgement?"_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Ahsoka used it against Rex, and me" Anakin said with almost no tone.

Obi-Wan coughed in surprise.

"S-She… What?" Obi-Wan said.

"She used Electric Judgement Master" Anakin said so Obi-Wan would get the point

"Well, only Master Plo knows how to use it" Obi wan said back.

"She did say He taught her a little trick, guess she meant that" Anakin said.

"Just make sure she knows not to misuse it Anakin, we will have to talk to her about it." Obi-Wan said

"Yes Master"

They both heard a scream.

"What was that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

;-

Ahsoka and Rex had changed into their swimwear and went out the back door to give Anakin some privacy.

Rex had walked up a ledge that dropped off into the lake. He was just in some shorts he had packed.

He spread his arms and took a giant whiff of the crisp Naboo air and smiled, that smile wouldn't last long. Ahsoka snuck up behind Rex and Force pushed Rex off the ledge and Rex screamed as he flew up into the air.

;-

Anakin still had his communicator in his hand with a Hologram of Obi-Wan sticking up from it when he walked around the corner of the cabin to see Rex flying through the air.

"Oh Force, not again."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ahsoka Force pushed Rex into the lake." Anakin said

Obi-Wan started laughing.

"Gotta go Master"

"Anakin Wai-" Obi-Wan got cut off.

;-

Anakin changed into his swimwear and did a frontflip into the lake which resulted in a large splash.

"Nice of you to join us Anakin" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah I know, you just couldn't wait to see me with my shirt off" Anakin said with a smile.

Ahsoka's lekku darkened at that comment.

Rex was try to stay afloat beside them while laughing.

Ahsoka used the force to slam Anakin's face into water and Rex laughed again.

When Anakin surfaced again he just did something simple. He just splashed water in Ahsoka's face. This got Anakin a death stare from her and he flinched at the sight.

They continued to swim for a little bit and then decided to get out. It was around 1930 PM at this time.

They all took went to the Refresher, Rex noticed that Anakin and Ahsoka went to take showers at the same time.

" _I better not have to deal with babies anytime soon."_ Rex thought thinking back to when he had heard Ahsoka moan in their bedroom.

When they had all been in and out of the refresher, Anakin decided to make dinner while Ahsoka and Rex decided to watch the holo tv in the common area.

As Anakin was fixing dinner, Ahsoka was into a holomovie when she looked back at Anakin and saw fire coming up from the pan Anakin was cooking from.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled

Rex twisted around and saw the fire. His eyes went wide.

Anakin was looking at the scene infront of him.

"Eh.." Anakin said as he put the fire out with the Force.

"No big deal" He said happily.

The food actually wasn't all black, it was a dark brown.

He turned to see Ahsoka and Rex staring at him.

"What?" Anakin asked

"Do you even know how to cook?" Rex asked him

"Well… yeah!" Anakin replied.

"It was on fire Anakin" Ahsoka said.

"It's not burnt" Anakin said gesturing to the food.

They all decided to eat the food anyway and to Ahsoka's surprise it wasn't that bad, They had all decided to watch the holo-tv while eating this time.

When they all got done eating they each went to their rooms. It was night now.

;-

Anakin and Ahsoka went directly for eachother as soon as they got into their room.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. Anakin returned the kiss with passion and Ahsoka was the first one to start throwing clothes. She grabbed Anakin's shirt and pulled it over his head and in turn Anakin pulled off her top, with each of them now shirtless they pressed their bodies against each other, savoring the warmth.

Anakin began to kiss her neck and she moaned softly as he did this. They both yanked their pants off and quickly got into the bed and under the sheets, completely naked.

Ahsoka was on top of Anakin and she was straddling him, This caused Anakin to moan slightly.

Anakin got on top of Ahsoka and he lightly sucked on Ahsoka's breast causing her to moan loudly.

She had enough of the playing and whispered to Anakin

"Go in" She whispered, her voice full of lust.

Anakin's eyes got wide as she said that.

"Are you sure? Anakin said, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Go in Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled

Anakin thrusted into her.

She screamed in pleasure.

;-

Rex shot out of his sleep as he heard Ahsoka scream.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled and jumped up out of his bed

Rex crashed into Anakin and Ahsoka's room. He was absolutely shocked to see them having sex.

Anakin's face turned as red as it could possibly ever get.

Ahsoka's lekku turned black.

"Uhm…." Rex started

"I.. Im sorry guys, I heard her scream and.."

Anakin had gotten off Ahsoka and had covered up his body.

Ahsoka had her face covered up.

"Its fine Rex, you were worried, but can you.. like go please" Anakin told him.

Rex immediately left the room.

" _I can't believe I did that!"_ Rex thought. He didn't know what to think.

;-

"Im sorry Anakin…" Ahsoka said quietly

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For screaming…" Ahsoka muttered.

"Its okay Snips" He reassured her.

He didn't blame Rex for bashing into the room, he got worried.

Ahsoka had fallen asleep when Anakin came out of his thought.

"Goodnight Snips" He whispered and then he fell asleep as well.

;-

Rex had gotten up that morning and made the breakfast and coffee as a sign of apology for his actions that night.

When Anakin and Ahsoka woke up they could smell the food Rex had made.

" _Food"_ Ahsoka thought.

" _Coffee"_ Anakin thought.

They both got up and went into the common area, they saw Rex had fixed the food and that he was sitting at the table drinking cup of coffee quietly.

"You okay Rex? Anakin asked as he got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Hm? Yeah… fine" Rex replied staring at his coffee.

"No you aren't" Ahsoka said as she sat down as well.

"Is it about last night isn't it?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex didn't say anything but Anakin and Ahsoka could sense his feelings

"Its okay Rex" Anakin said.

"I.."

"You were worried about me Rex, I think you did the right thing" Ahsoka said

Rex looked up and smiled softly.

Anakin had a plate of food infront of him so in order to cheer Rex up. Ahsoka used the Force to smack Anakin's face into the food and Rex instantly laughed.

Anakin didn't even see it coming. He looked up from his plate and looked over at Ahsoka.

"I'll get back at you for that someday" Anakin said is a murderous tone.

Ahsoka couldn't stand but to laugh, Rex was still laughing.

After Anakin had got cleaned up they had all went outside to train for a little bit, Rex practiced some basic maneuvers with his force pike with Anakin, but they didn't duel, Rex was still slightly sore from the Electric Judgement that Ahsoka had inflicted upon him.

Rex was getting pretty good with his melee weapon and was proud of it. He could already beat Ahsoka in a battle, but he would save a duel with Anakin for some other day.

Rex thought if he ever had to go against dooku, atleast he would have something to defend himself.

After they all got done with training, they all went back inside and decided to sit around for the rest of the day, that was until they got a transmission from the Council.

-;

A hologram of the council popped up on the Holotable that was in the middle of the Cabin. Obi-Wan spoke first

"Anakin you need to get out of there now"

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked

"The Separatists are launching an attack on Naboo, we intercepted a transmission"

"We can't just leave!" Anakin said.

The shock was evident in the cabin. Rex went to grab his things, so did Ahsoka

"We need you to regroup with the fleet, the 501st and 212th are already on their way to the staging area, I will be joining them"

"But Master!" Anakin yelled

"That's an order Anakin! Get out of there before you get trapped"

"Alright, Alright, send me the coordinates and will be there"

"Good, Hurry Anakin" Obi-Wan said and the hologram cut off.

;-

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex took one last look at the cabin before they boarded the twilight.

They all sat down and Rex punched in the coordinates for the Staging area. Anakin said one last thing before they jumped into Hyperspace

"Do they really have to go for Naboo?"

 **;-**

 **Eh, this didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. But none the less its done, Next chapter our heroes will prepare for the upcoming battle. Please Review guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dark Side of Things Chapter 12**

 **Chapter 12.. wow, this story has come a long way from the first short chapter. Theres all business in this one, battle planning and strategies. Might be a little romance or fight somewhere but other than that no, this might be a little boring but it's crucial to the story.**

 **ON WITHT THE STORY**

Anakin. Ahsoka, and Rex came out of Hyperspace at the coordinate Obi-wan had given them. A fleet of four Republic cruisers were sitting infront of them. The Resolute was among them.

Anakin opened the comm channel to the bridge of the Resolute

"This is General Skywalker, requesting permission to land" Anakin said though the comlink.

"Permission granted, welcome aboard General" An officer replied

Anakin flew the ship into the hanger of his heavily armed warship and landed in one of the free spots.

The group walked out of the ship when Anakin's communicator went off, it was Admiral Yularen

"You are needed on the bridge General" Yularen said.

"On my way Admiral" Anakin replied

Anakin turned to Ahsoka and Rex

"Go get some rest you two"

"Yes sir" Rex said as he grabbed his things, including his Force pike, and he went to his personal quarters.

Ahsoka kept following Anakin until he looked back.

"I thought I told you to go get some rest Ahsoka" Anakin said in a warning tone.

"I'm not tired Master"

"It wasn't a suggestion" Anakin said flatly.

Ahsoka signed a realized she wouldn't win this battle.

"Fine, ill see you later" Ahsoka said as she went to her quarters on the Resolute.

;-

 **Ahsoka's POV**

I wasn't even tired but I decided to go to my quarters anyway. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to meditate.

" _Mediating can help sometimes I guess"_ I thoughtas I sat down on the floor and I crossed my legs.

I started opening myself up to the Force and let it flow though me.

As I dove deeper into the Force a blinding light consumed me, when I could see again I appeared at the stairs of the Jedi Temple. I smiled until I looked up.

 _The Temple was Burning._

 _I ran up the stairs of the temple and ran inside to see bodies of hundreds of dead Jedi._

 _I gasped and hot tears started rolling down my cheeks._

 _There were clones everywhere, they were killing the Jedi, including the Younglings._

 _I ran at them and yelled "Stop! Please!"_

 _The clones saw me and immediately raised their weapons until a voice yelled._

" _Don't fire!"_

 _I looked behind me and saw a figure with his hood up, his Force signature felt familiar, but cold._

" _Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I yelled as tears continued coming down my cheeks_

 _The figure took off his hood. I covered my mouth as I saw who it was._

 _It was Anakin, and his eyes were dark yellow._

" _Hey Snips" He said in a dark tone._

 _;-_

I came out of my meditation with a gasp, I started crying.

"I have to get to Anakin!" I said quickly, tears rolling down my face.

I rushed out of my room and started running for the bridge, Clones saw me along the way, I was afraid of them.

"Commander!" Some clones shouted, obviously seeing I was crying.

"Get away from me!" I yelled back at them.

I ran into the bridge to see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yularen standing around a holotable discussing battle tactics.

Obi-Wan saw me first, he saw my face.

"Ahsoka?" He said in shock.

Anakin looked at me next.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled as I crashed into his arms.

I looked up and saw that his eyes weren't yellow.

"Thank the Force!" I said in relief, still very emotional.

All of the officers on the bridge were staring at me now"

'Ahsoka whats wrong?" Anakin asked me as I looked up.

"I had another vision, Y-you were.." I couldn't bring myself to say it, it was too much.

"What Ahsoka? What was I"

"You and the Clones were killing the Jedi!" I screamed.

The room got deadly silent at that. Anakin visibly flinched, Obi-Wan's eyes got wide.

"I-I what?" Anakin said in shock, as much as he disagreed with the Council he would never kill them.

"Clear the Bridge" Obi-Wan said.

All of the officers left the bridge, including the Admiral.

"Now that we're alone, tell me us what happened" Obi-Wan asked me

I had stopped crying now, so I started from the beginning.

"I was mediating when this light engulfed me, I appeared at the stairs of the Temple" I said

"Go on" Anakin said

"I looked up and the Temple was on fire, I ran up the stairs and there were dead Jedi everywhere" I continued in a sad tone.

Both higher ranking Jedi flinched.

"There were clones in the temple, they were killing younglings" I said as a lone tear dropped from my eye.

"I yelled at them to stop and when they saw me they drew their weapons. And then a voice told them to stop"

Anakin and Obi-Wan were listening intently.

"I looked back and saw a hooded figure, when I asked who he was, he took his hood and off and it was Anakin." I said as I started crying again

"You were killing Jedi too, you had turned to the Dark Side" I said as I was sobbing now.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were shocked to hear this, especially Anakin.

"look, im still me" Anakin said as he reassured her.

"I know, it j-just the clones were killing Younglings too."

"I don't think the clones would turn on us" Obi-Wan said

"The only one with the authority to do that is the Chancellor…" Anakin said.

The pieces all came together

"We need to get Rex in here"

;-

 **Rex's POV**

I got a call on my comlink and Anakin told me to come to the bridge.

" _Eh… I hope I'm not in trouble"_

I got up to the bridge and walked in. Ahsoka looked like she was in a very emotional state.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Rex we need you to answer a very serious question" Anakin told me

"About what?" I asked.

"Is there an order that the Chancellor can call to eliminate the Jedi?" General Kenobi asked me in a flat tone.

I instantly knew the answer to that question. Order 66

"I… Erm.." I started.

"Rex we need to know." Ahsoka asked. She looked terrified.

"Yes, there is. Order number 66" I stuttered.

From my eyes the Jedi got a look of pure horror on their faces.

Anakin looked at General Kenobi

"Does that mean that Palpatine is the Sith Lord? Anakin speculated

"It sure sounds like it" Obi-Wan said with a serious tone.

"If that's true then that means he could wipe us out anytime he wanted" Ahsoka said to both of them.

"I trusted him, I cant believe this" Anakin said

This whole situation is very stressful to me, how am I supposed to tell Jedi that theres an order to kill them all?

"We need to get back to Coruscant now, and contact the Council." Obi-Wan said

" What about me?" I asked

All three Jedi just stared at me.

"Just stay here Rex." Ahsoka said.

 **;-**

 **General POV.**

"Admiral get in here now" Anakin said though his comlink on his wrist."

Admiral Yularen walked into the bridge instantly.

"Yes sir"

"We need to get the fleet back to Courscant immediately"

"W-what about Naboo?" Yularen asked.

"Naboo is lost, this situation is of far more importance" Obi-Wan said.

Yularen got all the officers back in the bridge and told the rest of the fleet to turn back and head for Coruscant under General Kenobi's orders.

"May I ask the nature of our return to Coruscant?" Yularen asked Anakin.

Anakin was standing at the viewing mirror waiting for his ship to jump.

Anakin's reply was full of venom

"Treason" Anakin said and the fleet jumped into Hyperspace.

;-

Anakin's fleet was in Hyperspace as Anakin and Obi-Wan contacted the Jedi Council. Ahsoka had went back to her quarters to calm down.

A hologram of the Council popped up. Master Windu spoke first.

"Ah, Skywalker, how goes your mission"

"We are headed back to Coruscant Master"

"Why is that?" Shaak Ti asked.

"We have discovered a plot to destroy the Jedi" Obi-Wan said.

This instantly grabbed the attention of the Council.

"By who?" Master Plo asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine, we believe he is the sith we have been looking for." Anakin said gravely

"We also believe he plans to use something called order 66 to turn the clones against us." Obi-Wan added.

"We must confront him" Mace said.

"Don't! it might cause him to issue order 66, I doubt we could take on the clone army." Obi-wan said in response

"Wait until we arrive so we can cut off his communication with the clones" Anakin said.

The council pondered this. "Very well, we shall wait"

;-

Palpatine sensed a great disturbance in the force, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

;-

Anakin's fleet jumped out of Hyperspace and descended down to the planet. The fleet landed in its designated spot and immediately Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan went to the Jedi Temple.

When they reached the Temple they went up to the Council chambers.

"How should we confront him" Mace asked.

"I think we should send in the 501st to surround the building while Jedi go in to his office." Master Ti said.

"We should just send in Jedi" Mace said.

"If we just send in Jedi he could use Order 66" Shaak fired back.

"What would be the point of bringing in clones?" Mace asked

"For support" Shaak responded.

Yoda had enough of the arguing and simply decided that Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Plo, Shaak Ti, Master Windu, and Himself should go in to confront Sidious. Yoda also approved bringing in the 501st

"Very well, I will alert the 501st of the role they will be playing"

;-

Most of the Jedi council was walking up to the Senate building, the 501st legion waiting for them, particularly Rex.

As the Council was walking into the building Rex started following them, Anakin turned around.

"Rex? What are you doing?"

"I want to take a swing at this scum" Rex said, his voice full of anger.

"You wont stand a chance!"

"I don't care! Im coming in" Rex said.

Anakin didn't see the point in arguing so he simply allowed Rex to come along, He did know how to use a Force pike after all.

;-

The chosen members of the Council walked into Palpatines office with their lightsabers drawn

" _Oh Sith spit, my plan isn't finished yet!"_ Palpatine thought as the Jedi entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sidious asked in a neutral tone.

"You are under arrest for treason against the Galactic Republic" Anakin said

"Anakin, my boy I would never do such a thing" He smiled trying to convince Anakin.

"You lie, I know who you are Sidious" Anakin said.

That name pissed Sidious off, he had lost Anakin, if only Anakin's padawan was here.

"It's treason then" Sidious said as he ignited his blood red saber.

;-

Ahsoka felt that it was wrong that she was away from the battle, she had discovered Sidious in the first place.

" _Screw this, im going over there_ " She thought as she grabbed her lightsabers and walked out the door.

Ahsoka couldn't have known the future at that point.

;-

Sidious was holding his own against the Jedi, Rex had decided to stay back until he was needed.

Every Jedi in the room was swinging at the sith lord when Sidious pulled off a massive Force move and all the Jedi went flying back into the hallway. Which knocked them all out, except Anakin and Rex. Rex decided it was time to step up.

;-

Ahsoka had gotten to the Chancellors office just a few minutes ago. She was running up the stairwells to Sidious's office. She was just 200 feet away from his office when She saw all of her fellow Jedi get knocked out by the Sith lord.

Ahsoka frontflipped over the Jedi, ignited her sabers In the air and lunged towards Sidious which surprised him, but he quickly recovered and had an idea in his head. He was going to turn Ahsoka against her master.

Anakin began to wake up with Rex helping him up, Everyone else including Obi-Wan was out cold. Anakin looked up and saw Ahsoka fighting Sidious.

"Ahsoka!" He tried to yell, but it only came out as a whisper.

Sidious started to screw with Ahsoka.

"You know Anakin never loved you!" Sidious yelled

Ahsoka didn't have time to stop and think.

"He always loved me!" Ahsoka fired back as she parried Sidious' blade

"How can he be married and love you!" Sidious fired back

"He isn't married!" Ahsoka screamed at him.

"Yes he is! To Senator Amidala! For years he had been! And now you think he loves you!" Sidious was in a hard lock with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was starting to believe him.

"See! You know he never loved you and he never will!" Sidious said as he could sense her feelings.

"Stop! I know he loves me!" Ahsoka yelled as she continued to fight.

"He was going to have children with her!" Sidious said in a finale attempted to sway her.

That one hit Ahsoka hard. She lowered her lightsaber and a single tear escaped from her eye

She looked over at Anakin who was leaning on Rex's shoulder.

Ahsoka's hate had built up and she released it all.

"You lied to me!"

"No!, Ahsoka, I love you!" Anakin screamed back.

"I can't believe you Anakin, you choose that whore over me!" Ahsoka yelled at Anakin. she raised her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka Please don't!"

"Too late for that!" Ahsoka yelled as she lunged at Anakin with her lightsaber. Rex dove out of the way and Anakin's blade met hers. For the first time sense Mortis, Anakin could feel the Dark Side within Ahsoka..

Sidious was about to send out the signal for Order 66 when he saw blaster bolts smash into his holotable. He looked up to see Rex with Force pike in one hand, and blaster in the other.

"You inferior Clone, I will make you suffer!" Sidious snarled

Rex responded by raising his Force pike infront of him.

Anakin was continuing to fight Ahsoka in the small office until they got into a lock. Anakin looked into Ahsoka's eyes. Her eyes were a dark yellow.

"Ahsoka no… please" He begged, seeing her like this broke his heart.

In the distance Obi-Wan barely came too and lifted his head. He saw Ahsoka and Anakin fighting.

"Not again" He was able to mutter before he went under again.

Anakin had force pushed Ahsoka back and before he could do anything, Ahsoka started choking him with the Force.

He looked in Ahsoka's eyes and begged

"Ahsoka.. Please.. I love you" He was barely able to whisper.

Those words broke though to Ahsoka and she came to her senses. Her eyes returned back to normal and she dropped Anakin. She dropped to her knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Anakin" She broke down on the floor.

Anakin was recatching his breath when he looked over and saw Rex dealing with Sidious. He was having trouble.

;-

Rex swung for Sidious' head and Sidious parried it.

Out of nowhere Sidious swung for Rex's left leg. The lightsaber barely clipped it and it brought the Captain down to his right knee.

Sidious swung down and Rex was able to block it but they got in a lock. Rex's was just about to get his face cut off when..

"Rex!" Anakin yelled and he jumped up. Anakin force pushed Sidious out of the window and Sidious fell down to the streets below, his body collided with the pavement and exploded into a million bloody pieces.

It was over, Sidious was dead, but dooku was still out there.

Anakin rushed to Rex and helped him up.

Ahsoka was crying in the corner

The council members were just now waking up.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked as he sat up against the wall.

Anakin had made it to the other Jedi.

"Sidious is dead, Ahsoka needs some help though." Anakin said as Rex was on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan went over to help Ahsoka, they would talk about all this later.

All of the Jedi went back to the Temple, the media and 501st following them all the way back.

Sidious was dead, But Dooku and Grievous were still out there, not to mention Maul

They had a real war to fight now, and it wasn't going to be easy

-;-

 **This chapter… was woah. It wrote itself. It was a monster chapter too. A lot of things happened here, but it also set the plot for the next portion of the story. Thank you guys for reading, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Let me know! Review please.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dark Side of Things Chapter 13**

 **Thank you so much to the people that have stuck with this story, and to those who have reviewed and favorited and followed. This chapter will push the story over the 20K mark so I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Anakin's POV**

I sent the 501st legion back to the barracks, much to Rex's distaste.

I was about to reenter the Temple when an arm grabbed him from behind, no one noticed because I was at the back of the group, the last thing I saw was Obi-Wan carrying Ahsoka into the Temple.

I turned around to see the person who had grabbed me, it was Padme

" _Oh Force"_ I thought.

I was expecting a kiss or something, although I would have pushed her off. But no, she slapped me right in the face.

"What the Force was that for?" I asked her as I rubbed my stinging cheek.

Padme looked furious

" _This might get ugly"_ I thought

"For ignoring me! And abandoning Naboo, do you know that the Separatists have the planet under a blockade?" Padme shouted at me.

I would deal with the relationship stuff later, right now was business

"We had to come back" I told her casually

"And why is that?" She retorted

"We had to deal with Palpatine" I told her in a now serious tone.

"And why would you have to deal with him?"

I gapped at her.

"Do you not watch the holonews? He's dead"

Padme gasped, she obviously hadn't seen the news.

"Who killed him?" Padme asked me, she was shocked.

"I did, along with a bunch of other Jedi" I told her.

Padme's jaw dropped.

"Why in the Galaxy would the Jedi kill him?" Padme was furious.

"He was the Sith Lord Padme!" I finally shouted, I had enough.

The utter shock was visible on her face. Before she could say something else.

"He was going to turn the clones against us! He was going to destroy the Jedi! So of course we dealt with him" I almost yelled

"Im sorry about Naboo Padme, I really am, but I think we had something else more important to do." I added

"And the fact that I had to come back from my Vacation from there really spoiled my day"

" _That wasn't supposed to come out!"_ I thought as I realized I let the last part slip out

Padme went off.

"What the hell Anakin? Were you even going to tell me that you went to Naboo!" She asked me outraged.

I didn't know what to say to that, if I told her about me and Ahsoka directly she could go to Council.

She responded before I could.

"You know what? Screw this! I'm leaving" She said as she ran down the steps.

"Good riddance" I muttered as into the temple.

 **Ahsoka's Pov**

I woke up in one of the bed in the halls of healing and saw a figure standing over me. I saw it was Obi-Wan once I opened my eyes all the way.

"Welcome back Ahsoka" He told me with a warm smile on his face.

"What happened" I asked confused.

"Do you not remember?" Obi-Wan asked

"The last thing I remember was jumping into Sidious' office"

"Oh no" Obi-Wan said

Obi-Wan had a look of worry on his face.

"What?"

He was scaring me

"Ahsoka you turned to the dark side" Obi-Wan said,

I couldn't believe that, no, theres absolutely no way.

At that moment Anakin came through the door.

"Master… Is that true" I said in a whisper.

I guess he knew what I meant.

"Yes Ahsoka, Im sorry" He told me In a sad tone.

I was so shocked, I started crying.

"I'm so sorry Master" I said though my sobbing

Anakin hugged me, when he let go he turned to Obi-Wan

"Does the rest of the Council know?" he asked him

"No, just me" Obi-Wan said

"Good, but I think in order to get set this right, we need to them that her and I are together" Anakin told him.

"You have proven yourself I think, the Council may not see it that way Anakin" Obi-Wan advised him.

All I was hoping for was that they wouldn't expel us

" I know Master, but we need to tell them" Anakin said

"Then I will stand with you Anakin, whatever they decide"

"Thank you Master" Anakin replied.

Anakin turned to me.

"Ahsoka, promise me you will be okay" Anakin told me.

I smiled "I'll be okay master"

"Good" He replied in a soft tone.

"I will tell them, and hopefully they decide something that will benefit the order"

"Unlikely" Obi-Wan said.

"I know." Anakin said as I saw him leave the room.

 **Rex's POV**

I was sitting in the mess hall with a bunch of my fellow brothers, Kix, Fives, Jesse, Tup, and a few others.

"Do you really know how to use that thing?" Fives asked me

"Sure do"

"Care to tell us how you got it?" Kix asked

I told them the story of how I beat the Commander in a lightsaber battle. All of my brothers seemed shocked.

"So you're telling me, that you beat a Jedi with their own lightsaber?" Jesse asked

"Yep" I responded as I continued to eat my food.

A few of the clones laughed

"Impressive" I heard from a clone I didn't know so well.

"Did you ever challenge her again" Tup asked

"Yeah, I did" I said as I remember being thrown into the lake.

"Did you win?" Fives asked.

"No I didn't" I started snickering from the memory.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"I got thrown into a lake" I said

That got a big laugh from my brothers.

"She wasted you" I heard from other clone at the table.

I started laughing again

These moments were the ones worth fighting for.

;-

 **Anakin's POV**

I walked into the Council Chambers and I stood I the middle of the room.

"Something have you to say?" Yoda said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Masters, I have a confession"

"A confession you say?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master" I said respectfully.

"What do you have to tell us?" Master Windu said flatly.

I tried not to be nervous. Well, here goes nothing.

"I am in a relationship with Ahsoka Tano" I said firmly.

I could sense all of the Council members around me, all I could sense was confusion and shock. And maybe a bit of anger.

"What do you have to say for yourself Skywalker?" Windu said in a very irritated tone

It seemed that Yoda was going to take a different approach.

" For how long?" Yoda asked.

"Since the battle for Onderon" I replied.

"More to say have you?" He asked.

"I believe that our relationship has made us stronger, not more likely to turn to the dark side, but I also have another request. I would like you to consider allowing Jedi to have attachments, How can we be Jedi when we have forgotten compassion and love? In a sense, we have lost a part of what it is to be a Jedi." I said firmly.

The Council members seemed shocked at my short speech.

"You have a strong argument, but what about all of the Jedi we have lost to the dark side because they couldn't control their emotions." Master Windu argued.

"I admit, you are right to warn against our emotions, but banning them just causes our Young to bottle up their feelings, when they can't express their motions it would make the feel lost" I said.

Yoda spoke

"We will convene on this matter, dismissed you are" Yoda said.

;-

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

I had taken Ahsoka back to her and Anakin's quarters, the healers deemed her fine.

We had been inside for a while when Anakin walked in.

"Well, how did it go?" I asked my former apprentice

"Better then I expected" Anakin replied to me, he seemed relieved

"What did they say" Ahsoka asked him.

"They said they would convene on the matter" Anakin told Ahsoka.

"That is certainly better than expelling us" She replied to him.

I'm relieved myself, I thought they would immediately expel them.

"What about Windu? He wouldn't take such a thing lightly" I asked Anakin

"He didn't" Anakin said as he sat down at the table.

"Figures" I muttered.

;-

 **General POV**

 **Dooku's palace**

Count Dooku and General Grievous were standing around the Holotable. Deciding on how best to attack Coruscant, with Sidious out of the picture, he could do things his way now, it wasn't a puppet show anymore, this was real war..

"We shall attack the main problem, the Temple itself."

"The fleet is already assembled my Lord, it awaits your command" Grievous said.

"We shall strike when they least expect it, and we might have some allys along the way."

;-

 **Jedi Temple. Coruscant**

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were heading to the Council chambers, they had summoned them.

"I hope this goes okay…" Ahsoka said quietly as they were about to enter the chambers.

"I'm sure itll go fine Snips" Anakin told her.

They entered the Chambers and were under the stares of multiple Council Members. None of them showed emotion.

"Masters" Anakin said and bowed respectfully, Ahsoka did the same.

"We have to come to a decision" Master Windu said rather grumpily.

"Decided we have, to let you stay in your Relationship, but also to lift the Ban on attachments" Yoda said with a smile.

"We are going to make an announcement tonight." Plo said.

Anakin and Ahsoka were about to bow to the Council when massive explosions started all across the City, including near the temple.

"What that!" Anakin said as he ran to the window.

"Oh no" He whispered.

There was a massive fleet of Separatist warships in the sky, engaged with Republic cruisers.

The Enemy fleet started raining missiles down on the City when Anakin saw something that horrified him.

There a large payload heading for the Temple

"Every body get out of here now!" Anakin yelled.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Anakin screamed.

The cluster of missiles started colliding with the Jedi Temple.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Ouch, that's gotta hurt, how will this battle go? Sorry for the cliffy, but hey ill update tomorrow. I assure you our heroes will be alive, barely. Sorry that it was short, but the next chapter is gonna be juicy**

 **Please Review and tell me how I did!**

 **Shalom my friends**


	14. Chapter 14: Devastation

**The Dark Side of Things Chapter 14.**

 **14 chapter… dang, I didn't think I would get this far. This chapter we will see the horrors of the Clone wars and the misery it can bring.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

The barrage of missiles from orbit that hit the Temple had done tremendous damage. Two of the five towers were gone. The Tower that contained the Council Chambers was still standing, but damaged.

Inside the tower everyone got knocked out by the savage strike. Ahsoka tano was the first one to come to.

Ahsoka stirred slightly as she could hear blaster fire. She looked up and saw that everyone was on the floor, including Anakin. Ahsoka gasped in horror. Could he really be dead?

She quickly checked the Force to see if her friends were still alive, thankfully they all were, except Obi-Wan had a large gash across his chest.

Ahsoka quickly got to her knees quickly when a sudden pain came to her side. She looked down to see she had a shard of glass in her side.

"Oh no" She whispered to herself quietly.

She tried to take in some air but it hurt when she tried to.

" _Why can't I breathe?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She began to feel lightheaded as she tried to make it over to Obi-Wan, the sound of blaster fire and fighters surrounded her.

As Ahsoka was trying to walk she fell down to her knees and her vision started to blacken.

" _No, I have to… get to him"_ She thought.

Ahsoka started coughing up blood.

;-

Anakin started to stir and when he opened his eyes he saw his Padawan coughing up blood.

"Snips!" He tried to yell, but only a whisper came out.

She seemed to hear him ad looked over.

"M-Master" She was barely able to whisper as she passed out onto the floor.

Anakin rushed up to discover that his flesh arm was broken.

"Kriff!" He yelled as he tried to get up using that arm.

He saw Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council knocked out, His eyes widened as he saw the gash over Obi-Wan's chest.

"Not you too" He mumbled to himself.

Anakin slowly got up and got a line of sight out of the broken windows, Coruscant looked like it was on fire all over.

"This can't be happening" Anakin told himself.

He made his way over to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

He was able to pick up Ahsoka and Obi-wan was went to the elevator, he would have to check on the rest of the Council later.

To Anakin's surprise the elevator worked and Anakin pushed the button for the main level with the Force.

The ride down the elevator was the longest Anakin ever had in his life.

When the door opened he quickly rushed out the door as fast as the two bodies on his shoulders would allow.

He rushed to the halls of healing to find a healer there, that had surprisingly not hurt. There were multiple other healers tending to other Jedi as well.

"Please help them" Anakin begged the healer.

The healer nodded quickly as Anakin layed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka down onto bed and the healer tended to them.

;-

Anakin went back to the elevator and went back up to the Council chambers. He found the rest of the members setting up against walls, they were obviously stunned.

"What happened?" Master Windu asked.

Anakin replied quickly.

"The Separatists have attacked Coruscant"

The Shock In the Force was huge.

"Defend the planet we must" Yoda exclaimed.

Anakin didn't stay around any longer as went back down the elevator and rushed back to the halls of healing, he needed to make sure Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were okay before he off to battle.

When Anakin walked into the room where his lover and brother were he saw that Ahsoka had a breathing mask over her face, unconscious. Obi-wan was awake. All he had was a bandage over his wound.

The healer came up to him and started to speak,

"Master Kenobi's injury was only superficial, the cut wasn't deep at all, Padawan Tano had a shard of glass in her side, she got lucky, it didn't hit anything major, I put her under because of the pain."

Since Obi-Wan was awake, Anakin went to talk to him first. When Anakin approached him he tried to sit up but grunted "Ow" As he tried to.

Anakin pushed down on Obi-Wan's shoulder to lean him back.

"Careful Master"

"Anakin, what happened?"

"The Temple was attacked, the Separatists launched an attack on Coruscant." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He heard a sound.

"Anakin…. What is that..? The sound was the marching metallic feet.

Anakin rushed to the gates and saw thousands of battle droids marching up the stairs of the temple.

Anakin turned pale.

"That's not good" Anakin whispered to himself.

Anakin contacted Rex as he retreated a little way into the temple.

"Rex! I need the men here. I need them here Now!" Anakin yelled into the comlink.

A voice came though

"Sir we are engaging the enemy in space."

"Rex there are Droids marching on the Temple, I need you down here now!"

"Right away Sir!"

;-

Anakin was leading a group of Jedi against the Enemy marching on the Jedi's home.

Anakin leapt into the mass of droid and began slicing them down, the Jedi around him were doing the same, trying to protect those inside that couldn't fight, the missiles had injured a multitude of Jedi.

No matter how many droids the group cutdown there were always more coming.

Anakin was blocking blaster bolts and trying to destroy the enemy at the same time. Jedi all around him kept falling.

A lot of Jedi kept pouring out of the Temple to push back the enemy. They had formed a line of Jedi defenders.

There were Jedi inside the temple ready to fight if they had too.

The droids kept coming and Jedi kept falling. The enemy were pushing the Jedi back into the Temple.

"Rex where the kriff are you!" Anakin yelled into his comm.

"On our way!"

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer we can take this!" Anakin yelled as he blocked a blaster bolt from hitting his face.

"Yes Sir!" Rex replied.

The comlink shut off.

Anakin looked over and saw a Twi'lek Padawan get shot in the chest, he could sense his life force draining away.

Anakin called the Padawan's lightsaber to his hand

" _I won't let you die in vain."_

Anakin now had two sabers and was going crazy on the attackers.

"For the Jedi!" Anakin yelled as he spun around slicing droids in half.

The attack was getting more intense as the Defenders were pushed deep into the temple.

They were pushed deep back into the Temple. Every Jedi that could fight was involved now, including the Council.

Obi-Wan forced himself up out of his bed and ignited his lightsaber and joined the fight despite the horrid pain in his chest.

The Temple had suffered horrible damage, Anakin was in the middle of all the droids, deflecting bolts at speeds that were dizzying.

Anakin was wasting the droids just as he was shot in the upper leg. He screamed and dropped to one knee.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Just as the droids were about to execute Anakin, the sound of gunships could be heard in the distance and the cry "For the Republic!" could be heard.

The gunships had landed at the stairs of the Temple and blocked off the droid advance, The clones pushed into the Temple. Blasting the droids that stood in their way.

Rex was using his blaster in one hand and his Force Pike in the other. Shooting droids and slicing them down at the same time.

The clones were destroying droids left and right and pushed back to the Jedi's position.

"Nice of you to join us Rex!" Anakin yelled, he was still in pain from the blaster shot. But he pushed on.

"We have set up a perimeter around the Temple" Rex said.

"Very good" Anakin replied.

The Jedi returned back to the stairs and were defending the front of the Temple.

The clones were standing beside the Jedi and defending the Temple. The Separatists were continuing to push their attack. The rest of the city including the Senate building was on fire and burning. Clones all over the city were combating the enemy.

Thousands of droids were pushing the defenses of the Temple, they had direct orders from dooku to completely destroy the Jedi Temple.

The Defenders of the Republic had a different idea.

Stronger classes of droids were now trying to break through the line. Super battle droids were continuously firing missiles at the gunships that formed a barrier around the entrance.

Ahsoka got up out of her bed as well, fighting against the pain, she was determined to save the only true family she had. She wasn't able to swing a saber due to her side, she instead was using a Clone's blaster and was shooting the droids with deadly precision.

;-

The space battle was massive, hundreds of ships were battling it out in the atmosphere and high orbit. Droid ships were descending into the sky and the Republic ships tried to shoot them down. But very few were actually shot down.

Coruscant was being crippled

-;

So many Clones and Jedi had died.. The defense was holding. But barely.

The sheer will of the Jedi were keeping them going. They were slowly outmatching the droids.

The remaining Jedi were cutting down droids faster then they could appear and eventually… Anakin made the last kill as he sliced though the last droid assaulting the Temple.

The Rest of the City was still under siege. The Republic made the decision to use the EMP's against the droids which eliminated the threat on the ground. The space battle continued until all of the Enemy ships were destroyed.

;-

Coruscant was left in a cripped state, the Jedi were in disarray. Thousands apon thousands died that day.

;-

The Jedi suffered heavy losses. The Temple half destroyed, over 3000 Jedi died on that horrid day.

Anakin Skywalker went to every single burial.

The Republic had to reset all of its technology after the EMPs. Hundreds of thousands of clones died. A heavy weight of guilt was pressed upon the survivors.

Everyone wanted to launch a counter attack, but due to the state of Coruscant and the Jedi, a counter offensive was almost impossible at that point, all they could do was hope that the enemy didn't return. The Republic needed to heal.

Half of the Jedi Council was killed. All that remained was Obi-Wan, Master Ti, Master Plo, Master Windu, and Master Yoda.

The Republic was without a Chancellor, there was no leader. The Senate was too crippled to vote in a new one at the moment.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all needed to recover from their wounds. Both mentally and physically.

The Republic had entered a new dark age of war against the Separatists. It was going to be a long war ahead of them.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **This is a new state of dark war, The Republic will go though some hard times and so will the Jedi. What will happen between Anakin and Ahsoka? Will their relationship be able to withstand the pressure of this war? Will the Republic be able to win. Next chapter we will talk about the aftermath.**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath.**

 **Dang, Chapter 15. Thank you so much to all that have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, this story still has a long way to go. Probably around 25 more chapters. And don't worry, there will be many stories after this one, I already have Ideas for those, I might even start another story while I'm writing this one.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

"How could this ever of happened? How did we even let this happen?"

These were the thoughts of Anakin Skywalker.

Coruscant, even though the city had a very large population, was still a barely beautiful city.

That was until the Separatists came. They had turned what was once a peaceful city, into a warzone.

;-

Inside the empty Council Chambers stood Anakin, he was looking over the city, it was still smoking days after the battle.

Ahsoka, she was still sore from the battle and her side wound, she walked up beside him.

"Don't worry Anakin, they will pay for this" She told him quietly.

"I know Snips, I-I just can't believe that they had the power to do this to our home." Anakin's voice was full of sorrow.

Ahsoka put her arm around her master.

"I know" was all she was able to put out.

Since the battle their romantic relation had cooled off somewhat. They still loved each other deeply, but it wasn't like it was in the weeks before, the Clone Wars had the tendency of doing that to a person.

Nonetheless their relationship as a pair, a master and an apprentice was stronger than ever. They had eachother, and they weren't about to the war take that from them.

"Where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably resting, the battle took a lot out of everyone." Anakin replied to her.

It was true, the battle had taken a piece of everyone, it wasn't easy seeing your home being burned.

In the meantime the Republic had elected a new Chancellor, Bail Organa.

Anakin thought it was a great idea, Bail was a very honorable man, and a great leader.

Bail had decided to allow the Republic to recover instead of launch a counter offensive. The Separatists had been very quiet since the battle.

The Jedi welcomed the small period of peace. But were cautious.

;-

Anakin suggested that he and Ahsoka go back to their quarters and try to get some rest.

Ahsoka gladly agreed with him.

They walked into their quarters and Anakin was walking towards his room. They had decided to give each other a little space, but not much.

Anakin turned to face Ahsoka and opened his arms.

"Hug?" Anakin said in her direction.

Ahsoka's head turned to see Anakin with his arms open.

"What?" She asked.

"Come give Skyguy a hug" Anakin pouted.

Ahsoka chuckled and went over to him, she welcomed his embrace.

Anakin bent down to where Ahsoka could hear him.

"It's your love that is worth fighting for" Anakin whispered into her lekku.

Those words made Ahsoka feel the most loved person in the galaxy.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ahsoka whispered back to him

Anakin didn't respond, but instead simply lead them into his bedroom,.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms that night.

It was moments like these that made the war tolerable.

;-

It had been two weeks since the Republic had gotten any word of the Separatist activity and it was causing great unease.

The Jedi had already went through Palpatine's belongings and found information on the enemy, it proved to be useless because everything they found turned out to be invalid or changed. None of the communications frequencies worked, and the locations of bases seemed to be false.

All of this frustrated Anakin, he wanted payback.

He finally got the chance when they had decided to take back Naboo. Although he was ready for a fight, he didn't really want to deal with Padme.

Despite the attack on Coruscant the law offices were still open. He had went in and quietly signed divorce papers, all the office had to do was send them to Padme.

Anakin thought it was a little harsh, but it needed to be done.

;-

 **Anakin's POV**

" _Why won't this headache go away?"_ I thought to myself.

We are going to depart for Naboo in two standard hours, I needed to clear my head before that battle, especially with Padme on my mind.

Honestly, Padme was too much of a softie, sure knew how to fight, but she couldn't hold her own in a massive battlefield like Ahsoka could.

I decided to simply go ahead to the Resolute, no point in waiting in the Temple. Ahsoka was there already anyway.

This headache sucks.

;-

 **On the Resolute**

I walked up the ramp of the Resolute and made my way to my quarters. Every clone saluted me on the way. I was about halfway to my room when I ran into Rex.

"Hello Anakin" Rex smiled.

I had told him days before to just stow the formalities, that stuff bugged me.

"Hey Rex" I replied as I leaned against the wall and put my and on my forehead.

Rex seemed to take notice to this.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Eh.. not really, I have a bad headache" I told him.

"Well I won't keep you then, see you later" Rex said and with that he walked off.

I continued walking to my room and after what seemed like forever, I finally got there and pushed the button.

I looked up from the ground and saw Ahsoka sitting in the small chair I had in my quarters.

"Hey Snips" I said in a pain filled tone.

Ahsoka could sense my pain, forgot she could do that.

"You ok Anakin?" She asked me.

"No not really, I have a bad headache" I said as I sat down on the small bed.

Ahsoka started to walk over to the bed, she sat down beside me.

Before I could realize what she was doing she put her hand on my forehead.

I have no idea what she did with the Force, but the pain went away in mere seconds.

I looked at her with a curious face on.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

She smiled. "Barriss taught me something things"

"Well whatever you did it worked, thanks" I replied gratefully.

I could feel the battlecruiser lift off the ground. I switched on my comlink

"We leaving Admiral?" I said into the comm.

"Yes Sir, General Kenobi has joined us as well"

"Very good, im coming up to the bridge" And with that I disconnect the link.

I started walking out the door and turned back to Ahsoka.

"You coming Snips?"

She shrugged "Why not?"

We walked up to the bridge hand in hand. We both had forgot that attachment was allowed now, this earned us some weird looks from the clones, but we didn't care.

We opened the door to the bridge and walked in. The clones stood at attention, Obi-Wan was already at the holotable with an image of Naboo hovering above it.

"At ease" I said and all the clones slacked their shoulders back down.

'Nice of you to join us you two" Obi-Wan said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't make me kick you off my ship old man" I replied.

'You wouldn't dare" He replied.

"Don't make me shut the both of you up" Ahsoka said out of the blue.

I snickered "Im so scared"

"Don't tempt me" she relied to me.

"Snippy" I replied, this was amusing.

She responded by sending a small force push to my genital area. Now that made me double over.

I was on the floor and looked up at Obi-Wan. He had the biggest grin on his face.

I turned to look at Ahsoka. All she said was "Hey, I told you not to tempt me"

I got up off the floor and leaned on the holotable

"I'll remember that."

"Make sure you do, now lets get down to business" She said.

"Right, the Separatists have a large blockade around Naboo, Ahsoka it's our Job to break through the blockade so that Obi-Wan can land our forces on the ground. After we clean up with mess up here, we will join him on the ground."

"That sounds like a not so reckless plan" Ahsoka responded to me.

"I agree, but how are you going to break through that blockade?"

Crap, I hadn't got that far yet. Then I got an idea

"We could smash a cruiser into the command ship" I suggested.

"I knew you couldn't make plan that wasn't reckless, we only have four ships Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"Fine then, we could just lead a squad of bombers in" I suggested again.

"That sounds better" He replied.

"Well it looks like we have our plan, once we break through the blockade, we will join Obi-Wan on the assault on Theed."

"A good plan" Ahsoka said with a smile.

I just hoped we would be able to pull it all off.

;-

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

I was watching the swirls of Hyperspace, Anakin and Ahsoka had already gone back to their quarters. I smirked at thought of them. Atleast they got to have a relationship and then it hit me.

I could show my feelings for Satine.

I got excited and then I realized I was on a Jedi cruiser on my way to a battlefield.

" _Oh well, I can always tell her afterwards"_ I thought sadly.

This war was dragging on long enough. We needed to end it, and it's not the Jedi way, but I think everyone wants revenge for Coruscant.

I now truly had something to fight for. It was about time that the Council allowed attachments.

We still had some time before we got to Naboo so I decided to go to the mess hall, strangely enough there was no one there.

I walked into the kitchen and dug out some tea, Anakin had learned to always keep some on board just incase.

I made some and went to sit down at one of the empty tables, then Rex came in.

"Hello General" He told me respectfully.

"Hello Rex, care to it down?" I asked him.

Rex came over and sat down at table.

"Rex can I ask you something?"

"Of course General." He replied

"How did you get that?" I asked pointing to his Force pike.

"Oh, This thing" he said, chuckling at the story behind it.

"I beat Commander Tano in a duel, then Anakin got this for me"

"That's what I want to know, how did you beat her?" I asked getting a drink of my tea.

"Honestly, I wonder about that myself, I don't know, I just acted on instinct"

"Interesting"

I thought for a moment, could I even get him a lightsaber?

"Would you like to get an upgrade Captain?" I Asked him.

That caught him off guard.

"An upgrade?" He asked me.

"I could try to get you a lightsaber, that is of course if you want one."

"A-are you sure about that? I don't even think I could use one." He stuttered back.

"You obviously know how to use the Force pike, I think you could use a lightsaber. You would have to receive formal training." I told him truthfully

"I would be honored to use one, if I'm permitted to." He said.

I smiled. "Then I will talk to the Council"

"Thank you Sir" He told me.

I had finished my tea. I got up and walked over to Rex. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You are welcome trooper." I told him and walked out the door.

This would certainly be interesting trying to get a Clone a lightsaber, but it was worth it, atleast I thought it was. I just hoped that the Council would think so too.

I also needed to talk to Satine, hopefully she still has feelings for me..

I just had to make sure I would survive the upcoming battle.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Hmm, different this story is. Ah well yes next chapter we will have the battle over Naboo. Lets hope the Separatists aren't that strong. Anyway, Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dark Side of Things chapter 16.**

 **Dang guys we are already at chapter 16, sorry for the wait though, I was kinda having writers block. Anyway, I'm not gonna take up any more time.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were standing on the bridge waiting for the fleet to drop of hyperspace, they were seconds away from Naboo.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"You sure you can handle yourself old man?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "The real question is if you can handle yourself Anakin"

Anakin got a fake look of shock on his face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Stop it, both of you" Ahsoka said out of the blue,

Anakin looked down at her, he was about to say something when the klaxon alarm went off, they were about to come out of hyperspace.

"Raise the shields, prepare to launch all fighters" Anakin shouted back to the Admiral.

"Yes sir" A reply came back.

"Come on Snips, time to save the galaxy again" Anakin joked as he walked out of the door of the bridge and towards the hanger.

Ahsoka quickly ran after him. Obi-Wan was shaking his head.

"Always on the move" He muttered to himself.

;-

Ahsoka couldn't shake the feelings that were coming from the force, it was warning her. But of what?

She couldn't let that distract her, she had to be focused for the battle.

She was already in her Starfighter, waiting for the go signal.

Anakin was already in his Starfighter as well, with a squad of clones ready to follow him out of the hanger.

Ahsoka opened the comlink to the squad. "You boys ready?" She said in a humored tone.

A whole bunch of replies came back, "Yeah!"

Anakin's voice came through, "Blue squadron check in." He said in a serious tone.

"Blue one here"

"Blue two here, ready to waste some droids"

"Blue three here"

"Blue four here general"

"Blue five here"

"Blue six checking in.

"Blue seven here"

"Blue eight here, lets party!"

Anakin felt the ship lurch out of hyperspace, he could see the hanger door opening and the green light came out.

"Go. Go, go!" Anakin shouted as he flew his Starfighter out the hanger doors. Ahsoka and the squad of clones quickly followed.

Anakin's eyes widened at the amount of ships the enemy fleet had. They had double the amount of ships the Republic fleet had.

Anakin was getting the bad feeling too, but he couldn't place his finger on.

He shook his head as he flew into the mass of enemy fighters coming towards him.

Ahsoka was shooting down enemy fight fighter every chance she got until she heard a scream through the comlink, blue two got shot down.

She got a sad look on her face, she hated when the clones died.

Ahsoka led the rest of the squad towards one of the enemy ships, the flak was heavy.

Ahsoka shot her green plasma bolts into the bridge of the enemy ship and a massive fireball came up and the ship started drifting, one down seven to go.

A voice came through the comlink, "Good Job Snips!"

"Now you get one!" She shouted back.

;-

 **Ahsoka's pov**

I pushed down on the throttle and heard the engines roaring behind me. I was heading for another enemy cruiser when a vulture droid got behind me.

"Ah, kriff" I muttered to myself.

Apparently Anakin heard me. "Watch your language!" He shouted through the comm.

"I have a vulture on my tail!" I shouted back.

I pulled up on the stick and tried to circle behind the fighter but I couldn't shake him. I tried spinning but it stayed behind me. The red bolts were coming awfully close.

I was getting the bad feelings again, I shook it off and tried one more thing to get the vulture off my back.

I quickly shut off the thrusters and the vulture flew past me, I smiled.

"Stupid droid" I said as I fired and the vulture went up in flames.

I saw two more droid cruisers blow up, I could see Anakin going for another one.

I saw him shooting and I could hear him laughing as his bolts collided with enemy bridge.

"Can't do anything about that can you!" Anakin yelled at the ship through his cockpit.

I laughed, Anakin could always seem to get humor out of anything.

We hadn't lost a single cruiser, but half of blue squadron was gone.

I could see the last half of the enemy fleet, they were trying to escape, leaving their troops on the ground behind.

I could hear the clones shouting, "Haha! That's right run!"

I smiled. We had done our part, the Enemy ships jumped into hyperspace, but I could still the feel bad feeling from the force.

;-

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

I watched as the enemy fleet jumped into hyperspace, the space battle was won, but I still had to do my part on the ground.

I kept getting this feeling from the Force, but I didn't get I, we had halfway won this entire battle, with minimal casualties so far. I Saw Anakin and Ahsoka fly into the hanger. So I went down to greet them.

Once I got down to the hanger I saw Ahsoka sitting on her Starfighter, she looked rather upset.

I walked over to her and asked.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?"

She lifted her head up and looked up at me, she sighed.

"No, not really." She said is sad tone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Its.. Its just I didn't expect to lose any clones in my squad this time." I could tell She was referring to what happened on Ryloth, it seemed so long ago.

I sat down beside her

"They died for a good cause"

"I know…" She replied.

We sat there in silence for a small but and then I had to go.

"Keep your head up Ahsoka." I told her.

With a sad smile on her face she said.

"I will"

;-

There the feeling was again. I seriously couldn't shake it, and it was beginning to bother me.

Suddenly I felt a huge disturbance in the force. I lifted my comlink.

"Anakin… do you feel that?" I said in a shallow whisper.

"Yes Master. Something isn't right." I heard Anakin respond.

"Meet me on the bridge" I told him and ended the connection.

;-

Anakin walked up behind me, I was staring into the blackness of space.

"Anything on the scanners?" He asked.

"No, but I don't think we could detect whatever it is" I said

There it was again. I jerked my head towards the window as the Force directed me. That was when I saw a massive object come out of hyperspace.

My eyes widened as I saw what it was.

It was the Death Star.

"Oh Kriff…" I heard Anakin whisper.

The whole bridge was quiet, staring at the large station until something began to happen. A green light was forming. And with a eardrum busting noise. The green light shot outwards.

The light collided with the Republic cruiser to our left and the ship exploded into a massive ball of debris and flame.

That was what shook everyone out of their stupor.

"Turn the ship around!" Anakin yelled at the officers as another shot came and another explosion occurred.

The ship was completely turned around as I saw a blast come very close to the Resolute.

"Jump Admiral!"

And with that the ship jumped. Only half the Republic fleet remaining.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Guys, im so very sorry for not updating, I kinda lost my momentum for a while and I was playing the Star Wars Battlefront Beta. Hey who here liked it? I thought it was awesome. Anyway, ill try to update sooner this next time. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dark Side of Things Chapter 17**

 **A/N- it has been so long my friends… much has happened. I have thought of writing another story because I almost lost hope for this one. But, I'm going to try to write another chapter and go on from there.**

 **Ahsoka's pov**

Pain… all I could feel was pain through the Force, and death. Something was definitely wrong.

I jumped up out of my bunk and walked to the door. The light from the hall stinging my eyes. I could also hear the clones running up and down the hallway.

I knocked myself out of the dazed stupor and started a run for the bridge. The Force was just screaming to me. So much that it hurt. I accidently knocked over a clone on my way to the bridge, but I just kept going.

When I finally got to the bridge, I opened the door to see a very dazed Anakin and Obi-Wan leaning against the console, with a bunch of clones looking… beat down.

The closer I got to Anakin the more pain I could feel, he felt like he was angry, confused and sad at the same time. Poor Obi-Wan over there was just staring blankly into the console infront of him.

I got to Anakin and I put my gloved hand to his cheek. His pain filled eyes glanced down to it and his hand reached up and took hold of it. I could feel him squeeze a little bit.

After the moment of silence I finally whispered. "Honey, what's wrong?"

He kinda just stood there for some moments. Then Obi-Wan almost punched the console on the holotable, for the first time. I actually felt anger in the man.

A grid of the battle showed up, and I was confused, the battle seemed to look fine, matter of fact we looked like we were winning.

And then it came. A massive battle station came out of hyperspace and opened fire on our ships. I gasped and my free hand went over my mouth.

" _How could that be, theres absolutely no way that it exists"_ I thought numbly

I just.. stood there, and watched the green laser tear through our star-cruisers like they were made of nothing. That was the pain I had felt. The feeling of thousands of my men die at one time.

Anakin finally spoke. His voice ice cold. "This… This is what happened Ahsoka. We have lost Naboo, and probably for good"

I was about to speak when Master Windu appeared on our holo.

"Skywalker! What just happened out there? We've gotten reports that half of your fleet got destroyed." He said in a surprised voice.

"We were outgunned Master, A massive battlestation surprised us.. They took down two of our cruisers" Anakin replied, his voice full of immense sorrow.

"We will debrief you when you get back to Coruscant, just make sure you get back in one piece." And with that, the connection cut.

We still had 14 hours before we would get back to Coruscant, so me and Anakin went back to our bunks, and Obi-wan wallowed to his as well. I felt sorry for him.

As soon as we walked into the door Anakin just plopped down onto our bed. I could sense what he was feeling, he had no mental shields up. I sat down beside him.

"It wasn't your fault" I told him.

It took a moment before he responded. "How is it not? I should have known it was coming."

"But there was no way that you could know Honey, No amount of warning could have prepared us for that" I told him softly.

"Ahsoka I should have known! Its my job to know!" He said, upset.

"You aren't perfect Anakin! You are human, and even though I'm not, I still make mistakes." I told him, determined to make him feel better.

At that statement he seemed to release a little tension into the Force. He layed back on to the bed, and he didn't seem to want to undress to sleep tonight.

I decided to give him a little surprise to maybe lighten his mood a little bit.

"Ill be right back okay?" I asked

All I got back was a mumbled "alright"

I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower, washing all of the dirt and grime off my body, I already knew what I was going to do, it would require getting dirty again, I don't care.

After gently washing my feminine areas and cleaning all the other parts of my body, I got out out of the shower and dryed off. I stood infront of mirror. I had realized I had filled out a bit in the past few months, especially in the chest area, and I also gained some muscle. I'm happy with my body and I'm pretty sure Anakin will be too.

I didn't even both putting on any clothes except for a pair of panties and a bra. After walking out of the bathroom I found Anakin had taken off his clothes and was laying in the bed. I slithered up onto his chest, layed my hand on him when he stirred awake, there was a dim light so he could still see me.

"Nice view Snips" He chuckled.

"Mmm I knew you'd like it" I said in an almost seductive tone.

"You trying to get me in the mood Honey?" He said in a low tone.

"Oh shut up you know you like it" I responded.

I slithered up his chest a little more and started deeply and passionately kissing him before he could respond. I waved my hand and used the Force to turn out the light. The fun was just beginning.

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

I couldn't sleep, so I just got out of bed and made myself some tea. I was just sitting on my couch when I realized something. Anakin and Ahsoka can be together. So why am I just sitting here, all lonely without a partner to go through everything with. I think this has been my problem recently, I am simply… lonely, The words came out before I could stop them.

"Maybe it's time… that I find someone to love"

 **A/N- yes it is short compared to other chapters but I just need to get in the grove of thing again. Any suggestions for who our beloved Obi-Wan should get with? I could always do satine. Ill leave that up to you guys. Anyway. I already know what im doing for the next few chapters so it shouldn't be near as long as this time. Well until next time guys. Please review!**


	18. The Remembrance

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N- Guys.. oh my force, the positive reaction I had to posting last night was absolutely amazing. You have clearly shown me you like this story, my views SOARED after last night. And to the two beautiful people who reviewed (you know who you are) Thank you so much for that. It is the main reason I'm writing this so quick. Guys I also need suggestions for Obi-Wan. Plz and thx**

Ahsoka's pov

Looking at myself in the mirror. I realized how much I had changed over the past month. Not only physically but mentally. After the Death Star incident, Anakin had been different. More driven to defeat the enemy then he was before, which was hard to believe considering even how hard he fought before Palpatine was killed.

I also noted the new feature that was on my face, joining the white marks I already had, was a scar. It looked almost exactly like Anakin's except it was over the opposite eye. It was just beginning to heal.

I traced my fingers over the delicate flesh as I flashed back to that day. We had gotten information from our spies that the Seppies were using Dagobah, a world shrouded in mystery and confusion. As a base to produce munitions for their armies. Me and Anakin had been dispatched along with Rex and the 501st to take out the base

( _flashback)_

 _ **Also Ahsoka's POV**_

 _Watching the blue whirls of hyperspace had always comforted me for some reason. I had often in the middle of the night, while we were in hyperspace, simply come to the bridge and watch outside the window. Most of the clones were in the barracks, but the ones up there didn't care much about me standing there._

 _Thats where I am right now, standing on the bridge, watching those ominous blue whirls. Only this time it wasn't so relaxing because I knew we were about to head into a major battle._

 _Anakin was to my left with his hand on my shoulder. Sensing my nervousness, and to my right was the captain that had been there since the beginning. Captain Rex. Standing upright with his hands behind his back and the force pike in the sash that he always carried._

 _We came out of hyperspace to find that, to a pleasant but suspicious surprise, that there were no Separatist ships blockading the planet. Maybe they didn't know we were coming. Hopefully._

 _Rex spoke first_

" _Yeah right, like the seps would leave a base unprotected like this"_

 _I also sensed suspicion out of Anakin._

" _I know Rex, I don't like it either. But we have to proceed. Admiral take us down to the surface!" Anakin shouted back towards Yularen._

" _Yes General"_

 _With those words the two Venator class star cruisers stared descending to the surface of the shadowy world._

 _We had landed 5 clicks from where the base was supposed to be. For some reason, we had only been given Two AT-TEs for the mission. It came with less firepower and meant that most of the 501_ _st_ _would have to walk._

 _Normally, Anakin would have been walking right along side the troops, but he had sprained his ankle a few days before, me being who I am, I made him ride in the tank, he eventually succumbed to my wishes. But not without a bit of a fit._

" _Ahsoka I'm fine!" He whined._

" _Now you won't be if you happen to step on that foot wrong again now will you?"_

" _Ill be fine Snips" He said and started walking off._

" _Anakin Skywalker!" I shouted._

 _He looked back at me. Only to see my with a death look on my face with my finger pointed at the tank._

 _He groaned, and apparently not wanting to argue. Got into that tank._

 _I smiled and waved for the legion of troops behind me to follow. I could sense Anakin's annoyance in the Force, but I knew he would get over it._

 _Dagobah was in a sense beautiful, the Force was very strong here, And that was comforting. Rex walking beside me also helped. He didn't like the place too much._

" _This place gives me the creeps" He said._

 _I nudge his shoulder "Cheer up Rexster, take breath of fresh air and relax a little" I said with a smile._

" _It's hard to do that when you know you are about to get shot at." Rex told me a little bluntly._

" _Just try to enjoy this moment of peace while we have it. Please?" I told him._

 _I saw him relax a little and I smiled. I knew the clone didn't get much time to rest while on the battlefield, or anywhere else for that matter._

 _I checked my chrono and saw it was only midday. It didn't take that long to walk five clicks, but this was seeming to draw out._

 _All of the sudden the Force whispered a warning to me. Anakin must have felt it too, because he immediately commed my comlink._

" _Ahsoka, you felt that too right?_

" _Yes Anakin, I felt it" I said in a bit of a sarcastic tone, trying to release some tension._

 _He chuckled a little before taking on a serious tone. "Watch yourself please? I don't want you to get hurt. And er. Love you" He said it low so the guys wouldn't hear._

" _I love you too" I whispered back and the connection cut. I turned my head around to hear Rex and a few of his squad quietly laughing._

" _You all better stop before something happens to one of you." I joking shot at them._

 _Most of them kept laughing. Including Rex. So I decided to have a little fun. I lightly pushed Rex with the Force causing him to fall into Kix and both of them ended up falling. I started laughing at the sight and had to cover my mouth because I was laughing so hard. The other clones were laughing too._

 _They got up and started walking straight again, slightly embarresed._

 _The atmosphere of fun ended when were only two clicks from the base. The sound of a sniper blast rang through the trees and took out Jack, one of the clones that had been near one of the tanks. Luckily we had been on a path so that the tanks could follow, but the trees around made excellent cover._

 _Rex was the first one to shout "Hit the deck!"_

 _Everyone dropped to the ground as more sniper fire rang out, you could see the sniper fire overhead._

 _We could wait any longer to get up. So I leapt up and ignited my sabers. Deflecting any shots that came in the direction of me or the clones._

 _We had a fairly large amount of clones in the legion. So it was an amazing sight to see all those blue bolts fly into the trees. But this was also met with the battalion of droids that came out of the trees._

 _I started to run into the trees just as Anakin leapt into the air out of the tank with his lightsaber ignited._

 _I was cutting down droids left and right, I didn't think these things could get any dumber._

 _Anakin apparently didn't want me running into the enemy force like that, but the clones had my back. Anakin also made his displeasure clear by shouting "Ahsoka!"_

 _I heard him but was already too deep in the fight to stop. I was In my prime. Whirling my sabers around, destroying droids, and I enjoyed it._

 _That was until I came around a tree and out of nowhere, was a droid with a vibroblade. I didn't have enough time to react._

 _I Felt my face sting as the blade cut into my face, I fell to the ground as I heard Rex whip out his own Pike and struck down that droid with such force I could hear the metal being ripped apart._

 _I was still aware of my surroundings, but in a daze. I felt someone pick me up and started carrying towards the direction of what sounded to be a LAAT. Anakin must have had one called in that fast._

 _Then I blacked out._

 **End flashback.**

 **Ahsoka's pov**

I had to read the report to see what happened at the end of that battle, apparently I had lost a lot of blood by the time they had gotten me to the Resolute. Anakin was so worried. In the end we had destroyed that base by orbital bombardment due to the massive amount of droids that was there.

I was in our quarters in the Temple now, they had brought me back to Coruscant after the incident.

Anakin walked into our quarters as I was looking into the mirror. He must have sensed my remembrance.

"Does it still hurt?" He said as he gently trailed the scar.

"Not really, but it is going to take a little time to get used to it being there." I told him.

"I know the feeling, trust me" He chuckled.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over to open the door. I sensed Obi-Wan's Force signature and smiled.

I opened the door and there stood The Negotiator.

"Hello Master Kenobi" I said with a smile.

He returned the smile "Hello Ahsoka" And he walked it.

Anakin noticed the wooden case he was carrying.

"What's in the case Master?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little something for your Captain, I think he will like it" Obi-Wan replied with some humor in his voice.

Anakin took the case and opened it. A look of shock appeared.

I Walked over to see what was in it. My eyebrows lifted when I saw it.

Obi-Wan sensed our shock, "Yes, it is his" He said.

It was a lightsaber.

 **A/N- Oooh a lightsaber. I don't have much to say except thank you again for reviewing. Please review again! And leave your suggestions!**


	19. The Good and The Bad

**Chapter 19.**

 **A/N Thank you Anisoka66 for the feedback that you gave! I will try to incorporate your suggestions. Anyway, after this chapter I have decided that I am going to update atleast once or twice a week for you guys, and two is going to just be a minimum, so I could always post more. But if you read the last chapter you probably know what this chapter is going to be about. This starts up right where we left off.**

 **-  
Ahsoka's pov **

"Seriously? Master, this is a lightsaber." Anakin told Master Kenobi in a surprised tone.

"I am well aware of what it is Anakin." He replied sarcastically.

"Do you really think he needs one?" Anakin asked.

"It was my idea in the first place, and the Council approved."

That surprised me. The council approved something like that, although they have changed since the attack on Coruscant.

Anakin grabbed the lightsaber out of the box. The hilt looked a lot like my own, with a few minor details here and there. It had a grip for a more aggressive person, and one with bigger hands.

"What color is it?" I asked.

"I actually don't know, I haven't turned it on yet." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's find out shall we?" Anakin said

He pushed the button to ignite the blade, the result surprised us all. The blade was solid white. That was definitely rare.

"No way…" Anakin mumbled.

It truly was a beautiful color for a saber. It almost signified hope in this long war.

"That's amazing" I said in awe.

Anakin extinguished the blade and put it back in the elegant case it came in.

"We haven't received another mission yet so I will have to give this to Rex sometime soon." Anakin said.

I had realized in the days after the attack on Dagobah, along with the trauma that came with getting a cool but serious injury, that the Separatists had been rather silent.

"Has anyone else noticed that our enemy had been rather quiet?" I asked.

Obi-Wan answered first. "Yes… they have been, according to the Chancellor and the Council, we haven't received any intel on their next move, or where the Death Star is"

"First the Malevolence, now this superweapon? Haven't they made enough?" Anakin said rather annoyed.

"Be patient Anakin, they will show themselves eventually."

"I know, but at what cost? More lives?"

By now I had already went over and sat on the couch and looked out the window, the sun was just starting to set, making a beautiful picture over the never ending city.

Sensing Anakin's frustration, Obi-Wan bid his farewell to us and walked out the door.

Anakin came over and sat by me on the couch, I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. He started caressing my lekku, I think he forgot that doing that causes a lot of pleasure for me. I shivered at the feeling.

He immediately though he did something wrong ,He gasped.

"Ahsoka, did I hurt you?" He asked.

I laughed a little bit at that. He got the most confused look on his face

"No Anakin, it just feels really good" I said as the feeling went away. With a slight smile on my face.

It took him a few seconds to get that. But when he did I could see the blush on his face, I made the Hero with no Fear blush.

"You know I actually liked it?" I smiled a seductive smile and looked away.

He started doing it again, causing me to moan quietly.

Instead of going down the path of making love right away. I started kissing him, and he kissed back, with such a burning passion, that it made me emotional.

We stayed there kissing until we couldn't anymore, only stopping to take the occasional breath. A single tear slid down the scar on my face. He somehow noticed.

"Ahsoka, Honey what's wrong" He said passionately.

A few more tears slid down my face. I found the right words to say.

"I'm.. I'm just so lucky to have you" I sniffled.

"No, it is I who is lucky to have you, Ahsoka, and you will always have me" He said.

"I just get so worried when we are out there. I'm always afraid you won't come out of it." I said, now sobbing into his robes.

"Ahsoka listen to me, I will fight to my dying breath for you, and I don't plan on ever leaving you, you know that right"

"I know, but what if something bad happens?" I asked.

"Then we will go through it together."

After that. I knew that he would be there for me no matter what happened in this horrid war.

I finally stopped crying after a while, and he didn't complain that his ropes were pretty wet, he just smiled at me the entire time, it wasn't a creepy smile, it was one filled with passion.

I was getting tired, so knowing he wouldn't care, I simply closed my eyes, and that was it.

Anakin's POV

I looked down at the beautiful Togruta laying on my chest, and I simply didn't know how I deserved her, there was no way that I deserved her, but she saw through the rough exterior, and somehow saw something that she adored.

I didn't want to get up and disturb her, so I simply relished the fact that she was really warm.

I had forgotten about the lekku thing, I had absolutely forgot that it made her feel extreme pleasure, but it was a plus, and she liked it, so where's the harm?

I had also gone over the thought of Rex having his own lightsaber in my head, I'm afraid it will make him more of a target then usual, he would have to use it only on rare occasions, unless he got really good with it, which could turn out to be the case, with time and training, he could become a very powerful wielder.

Other than that issue, Obi-Wan came up in my mind next. I had sensed my old Master to be… lonely almost.

I knew I would have to find someone for the old man, he wasn't getting any younger, and it would be a shame to have the Kenobi blood line end.

It is difficult to have a relationship in wartime, even more then it usually is.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, so instead of trying to think more, I simply let them close, and I tried to drift off into sleep.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

 **Coruscant- Jedi Temple**

 **Morning**

I could tell that I was awake, I just hadn't opened my eyelids yet, but I did when I felt someone in the room besides me and Anakin. They didn't seem to mean harm, so I didn't jump up

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust, I looked up to see Rex, in what looked just to be the grey casual clothes that all clones wear, sitting in the chair across the living area, and there was about 5 cups of caf setting on the table.

He looked over to me and smiled slightly, He silently pointed to Anakin with a questioningly look on his face.

I gained an evil smile on my face and saw Rex lift his brow before I smacked Anakin in the chest, causing his eyes to fly open.

"Ooof!" he made a sound.

I couldn't keep in a laugh, as Anakin was now wide awake after my smack, he hadn't even seen Rex yet. He looked straight at me.

"Well, Goodmorning beautiful" He told me.

That made me blush, how could he not sense Rex sitting right there?

He started to give me a kiss, right before he got to my lips, I grabbed his head, turning it towards Rex, and causing his neck to pop really loud.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

He then noticed Rex sitting in the chair.

"Why hello there" Rex said with an amused tone.

"Rex?" He asked, getting out from underneath me.

"Yup"

"Er.." He couldn't seem to come up with words.

"Don't worry I haven't been here but ten minutes, have some caf" Rex said while pointing at the cups on the table.

"Thanks" Anakin told him.

We all grabbed a caf and started drinking. Then I had to ask.

"So what brings you here?" I ask him.

"I can only stand the guys for so long in the barracks with nothing to do. So I came here"

"Alright then" I mused.

Anakin got a look on his face that he remembered something, he reached for the case that was on the side table beside the couch. It was the case with the lightsaber.

I instantly got a smirk on my face, oh this was going to be interesting.

He slid it across the main table to Rex, who was obviously confused.

'Is this for me?" He asked.

"Indeed it is. Open it" Anakin told him.

Rex took the case into his lap and opened the case, his face was absolutely priceless. He couldn't seem to be able to speak.

He took it out of the case and held it in his hand.

"This is awesome…" He whispered.

Anakin and I had huge smiles.

"This is actually mine?" He asked.

"Yes, what are you waiting for? Turn it on." I told him.

He ignited the saber, and he looked at the pure white blade in awe, just like I had.

"I guess General Kenobi wasn't kidding when he said he would get me a saber" He said.

So that is what Master Kenobi meant when he said it was his idea.

Anakin spoke before I could.

"Be careful about using it, its bound to make you a target, even more then you are now." Anakin said in a serious tone.

Rex seemed to understand this

"Yeah, I guess its going to isn't it?"

"Practice will help, you'll have to train with it."

"Oh wont that be fun, who is going to train me, you?" Rex said in a friendly but sarcastic tone.

I smiled, and knew it would be fun beating him.

"You sure you wanna bark up that tree Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, I am sure"

I laughed at that.

"We will see Rex, We will see"

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

The hanger wasn't the best place to hang around, the smell of the of the fuel the gunships use gives me headaches, but I was simply roaming due to the lack of a mission.

I could see that most of the clones weren't enjoying fixing the pesky little parts on the ships, but who would, well Anakin would.

I was looking out the open view port when suddenly a Mandalorian ship flew into the hanger, wait, no that's impossible, how did they get clearance?

"What in the blazes" I said outloud

The last time I was on Mandalore the place was a mess, I remember… having to leave the planet before I could find Satine… Maul took us to different cells, and Bo thought her sister was dead and came for me. I never did have to say anything to her, I thought she was dead too.

I came down from the viewport and down the hanger to the ship, the ramp was still up.

I had my lightsaber in my hand, ready to be ignited if needed. The clones already had their blasters aimed at the ship.

The ramp finally came down, and out walked Bo. What a surprise.

She looked horribly down beat.

"Lower your weapons troopers!" I exclaimed.

They all lowered their weapons.

"What brings you here?"

I could sense her distress

"The Separatists… they're on Mandalore…" That was all she could get out, then she fainted.

No, with Maul and the Separatists both being on Mandalore that would be… that would be bad.

I have to report this to the Council Immediately

 **A/N- Oooh! A twist! Well I hope you guys liked it. I got over 2000 words yay! Well since this isn't exactly canon, we are gonna say satine is alive. Barely, but alive. Welp. Review please guys, and ill see you next chapter!**


	20. Mandalore Part I

**Chapter 20, A/N- Guys, wow, its chapter 20, thank you all so much for the support you have given me even though that long hiatus happened. I have completely regained enthusiasm for this story. I will let the power of the Force guide me XD. Anyway guys, I just want you to know yall can PM me anytime, don't hesitate, I'm an ordinary person just like you guys. Well, on with the story.**

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Mandalore… Really? You would think that the Separatists would leave that place alone.But obviously not.

Obi-Wan had mentioned Maul once, a red skinned zabrak that had more hate in him then the average sith. He said Maul also had a brother, A brute named Savage.

The Republic never took notice of what was happening on Mandalore because of its own affairs, that's what I was told by Anakin anyway. This only gave Maul more time to grow more powerful, and from what everyone has said, he and the seppies aren't on the same side.

Everyone was in the Senate building, waiting for the vote to come back to invade Mandalore. Except Obi-Wan, he was with Bo.

 **Obi-Wan's POV**

She looked so much like her Sister.

The healers told me that she had fainted from exhaustion, nothing major, a few superficial wounds and cuts. That was all.

They had applied bacta to the wounds and let her rest.

After about an hour after we brought to the med bay she started to stir.

"Hello there, again" I sarcastically said.

She looked completely confused. "Where am i?" She asked.

"In the Temples medical bay, if you don't remember you flew into our hanger, what's the situation on Mandalore?"

I think her memory was a little fuzzy because she gave me a confused look. Then she remembered.

She tried to lift up from the bed but I lightly pushed her back.

"Rest." I told her.

"I can't, I need to go back!"

"The Senate is already voting to invade Bo"

She relaxed a little after that, but there was still a lot on her mind.

"Now please, tell me what's happened" I asked again.

"The Separatists came about 2 rotations ago. Maul has been building up a army, ground and navy forces, my guess is that he was planning to attack the Republic somehow. From what I saw when I escaped the planet's surface, he was doing a good job of holding them off."

That was disturbing, if Maul can hold off a Separatist fleet, we definitely have a problem.

"How large is the ground force?" I asked, our Star-cruisers could handle a ragtag fleet, Mandalorian ground troops is a different story.

"Probably around 50,000 troops, he has recruited a lot of the locals." She said.

This was worrying.

My comlink started beeping.

"Kenobi here" I said into it.

Anakin's voice came through, "The Senate voted to invade Mandalore, The 501st and the 212th are leaving tomorrow morning, meet me on the Resolute in an hour"

The comlink went off after that.

"I'm coming" Bo immediately said.

"You need to rest."

"No I don't!" She shouted.

"Bo-"

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming" I saw her rip out the vital monitor like it was nothing, she then walked out the door.

"So stubborn…." I whispered

I walked out the door to see her standing there, she didn't know the way to the hanger.

"This way" I said, and walked in the direction of the hanger.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

 **Resolute: Bridge**

 **30 minutes before Obi-wan's arrival.**

"Anakin, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, of course."

"What is going to happen to us once I get knighted?" I asked.

"Do you think something will?" He asked back.

"Would I have to get my own dorm? My own legion of troops?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to, we will always be in the same dorm, now as for troops… would you want your own legion?"

I actually haven't thought about that. Would I even want my own after being with these guys so long?

"I… I don't think I would, I've been with your guys for so long"

"Our guys, Ahsoka, you forget you are the commander."

"But you are the General."

"Yes, that doesn't mean I get all the power, the 501st could always have two generals"

"Is that even allowed?' I asked.

"I will make sure it is, there is no reason for us to get split for any reason" He smiled.

I leaned against him "Thank you"

"No problem Snips, no problem."

I love it when he calls me that.

I sensed him get a little sad, he must have heard that thought.

"What's wrong".

He didn't reply.

"Anakin" I said sternly.

"Ahsoka, do you remember Mortis?

"Of course I do; how could I forget?'

"No Honey do you remember all of it?" He said in a painful voice.

I could sense his pain, that was unexpected, Anakin rarely ever let his pain be known.

There was one part of Mortis that I don't remember, and I never could figure out why, I didn't think it was important so I didn't ask…

"Now that you mention it, no I don't." I told him

The sun was actually just now going down, in the last glimpse of sunlight, I saw a tear slide down his face.

"Anakin, what happened, what do I not remember?" I asked

He used his organic hand to wipe the tear from his cheek.

 _Anakin's flashback_

" _If you don't join him, he will kill me" She laughed._

" _I won't let him!"_

 _She turned to face me._

" _Then you will be forced to kill me!" She ignited her saber slowly._

 _No, No way._

 _She leapt towards me._

" _Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?" I taunted_

 _We were in a mid saber lock, she was a lot stronger then she used to be._

" _Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!"_

" _Give it to me child" The son demanded_

 _She looked back at me and smiled._

" _Ahsoka no!"_

 _She handed him that damned dagger._

" _Thank you, your usefulness has come to an end"_

 _He touched her forehead, and she dropped to the ground_

" _NO!" I yelled._

 _End Flashback_

Ahsoka's POV.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his shields were up way too high.

"Wait for Obi-Wan to get here, we will tell you then."

I wasn't going to argue with him "Alright" I just said.

The blast doors to the bridge opened, I turned around to see Obi-Wan and Bo walk in. I wonder what she was doing here.

All four of us walked up to the holotable, As did Rex and Cody who got here moments before. So that made six.

I saw Obi-wan notice the mark on Anakin's cheek, but he didn't say anything.

Anakin started up the table, a hologram of Mandalore and the space around came up.

Obi-Wan started first "Based on the information that Bo had given us, Maul has a substantial fighting force, along with the Separatist presence around and on the planet, we will encounter heavy resistance, in space and on the ground"

Anakin went next, "To deal with this force, Two battalions are being sent, My own and General Kenobi's. We have 200,000 men, Six Venator class Star Destroyers, Two Acclamator class ground ships. Each carrying large amounts of ground vehicles and Starfighters."

Bo added something "Maul is hold up in the capital city, just like he was last time, he will have his personal body guards with him at all times.

The Palace is heavily fortified, with auto turrets and multiple troops, it is likely that Maul has some sort of tank for his soldiers"

"So what's the plan Generals?" Rex asked.

"Since we are going in blind, we will have to make that up as we go, we don't know the amount of ships they have, so right now its destroy any resistance in space and get to the ground" Anakin said.

"Sounds like it's the best we can do right now" I said.

"It is, we depart in 6 hours, So get some rest" Anakin told everyone.

It's going to be right around 4AM when we leave

 **Resolute**

 **Our Dorm**

 **10:20PM**

I was sitting on the small couch that was in our dorm when Anakin called Obi-Wan to come to the room, I guess it was time to find out what happened on Mortis.

When He got here I let him have the extra space on the couch and I hopped up into the bunk, He mouthed a thank you to me, so I smiled.

I could tell Obi-Wan didn't know why he was here, so he broke the ice

"So why did you call me here Anakin?"

"It's time to tell her what happened on Mortis" Anakin bluntly said.

I could see Obi-Wan's eyebrow raise.

"Are you sure Anakin?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm sure"

I'm just sitting here like a confused child, was it that bad?

"Let's start by seeing what you remember, do you remember being captured by the Son?" Anakin asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"What was the next thing you remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Waking on with Anakin hugging me…" I told him

Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin with a look I couldn't understand.

"You don't remember what happened between that?' Anakin asked.

"No I don't. what happened?"

"We… we don't know, we assume the Son did something to you, but we don't know what he did" Obi-Wan said.

They started to get me worried.

"I climbed that tower determined to find you, but when I did, you weren't the same. He… He turned you Ahsoka, somehow he turned you to the Dark Side'

Now THAT surprised me, I've felt the Dark Side before, I touched it, but I didn't know why it felt so familiar.

"Did I do anything? Did I hurt either of you?' I asked quickly.

"Not physically, Emotionally, yeah" They both said to me.

Ouch.

"Did we fight?" I asked.

"Yes, we did, I was impressed actually, you were very skilled, sadly you weren't on our side" Obi-Wan said

"You took on both of us with ease, I was proud and horrified at the same time" Anakin chuckled.

"Where does the name Snips come in then?" I asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin again with a questioning look this time.

"In the middle of our fighting, I told you that you were getting cocky, I called you Snips in the middle of that sentence, and you straight up told me you hated it when I called you that…" He said sadly

I can't believe that I would have said that to him.

"He killed you Ahsoka, somehow he killed you, you gave that dagger to the son, and he put his fingers to your head, and you dropped, I felt so helpless…" He whispered.

Obi-Wan had a look of sympathy on his face.

"The daughter used her last bit of energy to save you. There was a lot in that world that we didn't understand, but the one thing we did know, was that the daughter was the complete embodiment of the light side" Obi-Wan said.

I could take it anymore, Anakin was already crying, I started crying, so I hopped down and he stood up and we embraced, tighter than ever, Obi-Wan just stood there until I motioned for him to join in.

We all stood there, hugging each other, thanking the Force that we were all still alive after all this time.

It felt like… like we were a family

 **A/N- I got a little emotional while writing** **this and I bet you have by reading this, Next chapter is the invasion of Mandalore. Someone might meet their end next chapter, and soon Obi-wan will find a lover, perhaps someone a little similar to Ahsoka** **Please review and May the Force be with you!**


	21. Intermission

**Chapter 21- A/N- this story has come a long way from when I first started it. I've gotten better at writing, its more detailed, makes more sense, and is just overall better. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, and favorited this story. It makes me so excited when I see a review or pm in my email box. It motivates me, I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Thank you so much.**

 **;-**

 **Intermission**

Resolute

Bridge

4 hours out from Mandalore

Ahsoka's POV

;-

The moment last night was… powerful to say the least, I felt love, security, and overall peace. That is something you don't feel in the war often.

We were a family, that was something I realized, we have been through so much together, all the battles, the loss, the pain. Somehow we have all lived through it, it only made us stronger and more determined to win the war for the Republic.

Obi-Wan never spoke about it, but I could tell he was on edge about going to Mandalore again. We never actually got intel on if Satine was alive, and if she was wasn't, it was bound to put a world of pain on Master Kenobi's shoulders.

Anakin was still in our room, sleeping, he was snoring and woke me up so I just went to the bridge.

What sounded like footsteps came up behind me, the person put their hand on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be restin' kid?"

I instantly recognized the familiar voice.

"I couldn't sleep Rex, Skyguy kept snoring" I told him.

"I didn't know that the General snores" He replied.

"Yeah I didn't either" I replied humorously.

I looked down to see that he had his lightsaber clipped onto his munition belt. Had he even used it yet?

"Have you tried out the saber yet?" I asked.

He unclipped it and brought it up into his hand, tossed it up a few times and caught it.

"Actually no I haven't"

I gained a smile on my face, this was a perfect time to spar.

He saw that smile

"Uh oh I know that smirk, What do you want?" He asked.

"C'mon, let's go spar" I told him

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, now let's go"

We walked through the long hallways of the Resolute, saying hello to a few clones along the way to the training room that had been added to our ship. Some asked if they could watch the sparring match, I didn't see any harm in it so I just told them why not.

Once we got to the training room we had about ten clones watching us. The only one from Rex's circle was Fives, who was more than ready to watch.

I saw Rex talking to Fives as he took his top chest plate off, I guess it made him more versatile. Fives gained a smirk as something was said to him, but I couldn't tell what.

We both walked up in the circle, ready to fight.

I watched Rex turn the intensity notch down on his saber before he ignited it, I did the same. This was going to get interesting really fast.

Rex ignited his pure white blade, the clones watching gasped, I guess they hadn't seen a white lightsaber either.

He held the blade in front of his face, waiting for me to do the same, I didn't think he knew anything about dueling.

I ignited my main saber, not wanting to overwhelm him with two.

I held my blade in front of me as well. Ready to spar.

He made the first move, he spun his saber beside him and lunged quickly towards me. I wasn't expecting him to move so fast, I ended up ducking instead of parrying.

After ducking I swung towards his chest, which he blocked rather easy.

He wouldn't let me get another swing in, he kept using speed instead of power, swinging his saber at me in multiple directions very quickly.

I leapt over his body and blocked a strike going for my legs. When I landed on my feet, a hand physically pushed me, causing me to land on the durasteel floor, and to lose my saber, I saw it role away as the Force warned me to roll to my right, as soon as I did a white blade collided with the floor exactly where I was laying.

I did a backflip from the floor up back onto my feet. I had to quickly lean back to dodge his blade from hitting my face.

I saw my light saber laying across the room, But Rex was in my way, I watched him make the fatal mistake of swinging overhead.

I grabbed his arm, causing him to yelp in surprise, and I swung him past me, allowing me to use the Force to pull my lightsaber towards me.

Igniting the saber for the second time, I blocked the incoming strike coming for my face. This caused us to get into a saber lock.

This was the first time I noticed the crowd, there was a lot more clones watching us now.

While I was looking away I heard Rex yell "Fives now!"

" _Oh kriff"_ I thought.

Using one arm to push on me, Rex grabbed his force pike and tossed it to Fives, who came running.

Realizing my situation, I leapt straight up into the air, pushing myself forward and landing on a crate. I pulled out my second lightsaber.

"Can't handle me huh Rex?" I taunted.

All he did was smirk.

I had already decided to go for Fives first, considering he didn't have much experience with any type of saber.

All the clones were cheering.

"Good luck boys!" I shouted.

I jumped down from the crate, spinning, causing them to back up in surprise.

I twirled each of my sabers in my hand, switching to Anakin's preferred lightsaber form. And struck both of them at the same time. Hard.

Rex was able to handle the strike better then Fives since he had an actually lightsaber.

Instead of wasting my energy trying to disarm them both, I stuck my hand out, sending electric judgement towards Rex, being careful to make sure it wasn't actual lightning.

He wasn't expecting the judgement and it hit him dead in the chest. He dropped to his knees

"Aghhh!" He screamed

I made the mistake of opening myself up to Fives, he swung his pike right at my left leg, he hit it causing me to lose control of it. I dropped to one knee.

He pushed hard against my saber. I couldn't hold It much longer.

I heard another lightsaber ignite, Fives looked back and his face paled.

The crowd went silent.

It was Anakin.

Fives grabbed my saber and pushed me back. I landed on the floor.

I saw Fives get into a defensive stance, with my green saber and Rex's force pike, I think he forgot that I had a shoto.

"Scared Fives?" Anakin asked, taunting him.

"N-No sir" He stuttered

"On with it then." I saw Anakin smile.

Anakin swung powerfully with his saber, Fives tried to block with the pike but it flew out of his hand.

'C'mon trooper you can do better!" Anakin shouted.

Fives gripped my saber tightly with both hands and swung towards Anakin. He blocked it easily. Fives picked up the pace, swinging faster, only to have Anakin block faster.

I watched Rex get up, ignited his saber and lunch towards Anakin.

"Master!" I yelled.

Anakin ducked just in time, Rex's weakened saber collided with Fives chest, knocking him out the game.

Rex turned towards Anakin, Swinging hard, Anakin batted the saber away.

Re swung towards Anakin's legs, He caught the blade with his and twirled Rex's saber out of it his hand, causing it to fly up and deactivate.

Rex realized in that moment that he lost. He got to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

Anakin deactivated his saber, and helped Rex up.

"Good fighting eh?" He asked.

I didn't hear Rex respond but I got up and went to help Fives up, retrieving my lightsaber in the process.

"Good match Fives" I smiled.

"You too commander" He told me.

We would all be a bit sore during the upcoming battle, but we had suffered worse.

;-

 **Mess hall**

We had all went to go get something to eat after that match, almost every clone had seen the fight, and we still had two hours until we dropped out of hyperspace.

The mess food wasn't that great, hopefully when the war ends, the Republic will put some more thought into the food.

Me, Rex, Anakin and Fives were all sitting at a table, Obi-Wan would be here, but he took a shuttle to his own cruiser before the fleet went into hyperspace.

I saw that Fives kept trying to flex his chest

''You a bit sore there?" I asked.

"Lil bit" He replied.

"I think we all are" Rex said.

Anakin smirked innocently "I'm not…"

I punched him in the shoulder

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For having no mercy on Fives" I said with humor

"Sorry about that" Anakin said

The two clones just laughed

"I think we have to agree that was a good match" I said.

"You know it's recorded right? There are cameras in the training room."

I snickered "Wont that be fun to watch"

;-

 **Bridge**

It was time. We were only minutes away from Mandalore

Obi-Wan's body appeared on the holotable.

"Are you ready for this Anakin?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" He replied.

"I'm going to keep our ground cruisers back until you deal with the enemy fleet, I'm also hoping that they don't try to go after them." Obi-Wan said.

"We will form a half ring around our ground craft, that way there will be a barrier between them and assault force." Anakin replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I told them both.

"We are coming out of hyperspace General!" Yularen shouted.

Me and Anakin walked up to the windows on the bridge, waiting for the ship to come out of hyperspace.

The blue whirls came to a stop as we appeared over the planet, I didn't like what I saw.

There was a massive fleet of Separatists, and ships I didn't recognize, already fighting.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a messy one" Anakin said.

He was right, this is going to get messy.

 **;-**

 **A/N- well this is sort of an intermission chapter, it gives a feel of what happens during the long trips that they have to take. It's a little shorter than the rest** **but it serves its purpose. Anyway next chapter is the space battle over Mandalore. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't forget you can always PM me**


	22. Mandalore Part II

**A/N- Ahh chapter 22, this story is moving along quite nicely, by the end I'm probably going to have around 70ish chapters so we still have a long way to go. As always thank you all for the suggestions and what seems to be constant support. I love it, keep it up guys**

 **;-;**

 **Resolute: Left bridge**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Planet: Mandalorian Orbit.**

 **Ahsoka's POV**

"Let's get on with it Skyguy!" I shout as I start for the hanger, determined to get to my Starfighter before he gets to his. This would probably be the last little bit of fun we would have for a while.

"Oh c'mon Snips!" I hear him yell at me before the Bridge blastdoors shut.

I'm already halfway down the hallway before I hear Anakin shout again, I can't even make out what he's saying. The sirens that had come on about minute before had drowned out his voice.

Many unfortunate clones were trying to dodge me racing down to the Hanger deck. I hit a few, sadly.

The pilots were already in the Arc-170's when me and Anakin arrived in the hanger. I could see them giving a thumbs up as we went past them. I hoped we wouldn't lose any of them, like the first time I commanded a space squadron, that was a horrible day, so many of them died.

I pushed back that thought as I hopped into my red Starfighter, looking at the all too familiar controls as I hooked up the restraint buckle.

I put on my headset that was automatically connected to the channel we use.

"Ready for this Snips?" Anakin's voice came through.

"Of course I am, the question is, are you?" I scoffed jokingly.

"Does it look like I'm not?" He asked. With our fighters being right beside eachother he looked over and gave the thumbs up, and I saw a devious smirk.

I ignored the smile and pushed the ignition, the power of the engines was way more then it should have been, as a shock way was sent out the back.

"Woah!' I yelled.

All Anakin did was laugh "Ya like it?"

I realized what the smirk was about now.

"Well yeah! Did you do this?"

"Yup. Time to go!" He said into the comm.

I watched as his Starfighter lifted up and flew beyond the small hanger forcefield. I let the clones go after him first.

After they were out I lifted up on my throttle, trying to get used to the amount of power in my thrusters, I wonder if he touched my weapons…

I Blew out of the hanger and into space rather quickly to form behind the squadron of Republic fighters

"All pilots check in!" Anakin said in his now General voice.

"Blue one here!"

"Blue two here!"

"Blue three here!"

"Blue four here!"

"Blue five here!"

"Blue six here, read to swat some flies!"

"Blue seven here, Agreed Blue six!"

"Blue eight here!"

"Blue nine here!"

"Blue ten here!"

When it was my turn to check in I decided not to mess with him

"Red two here" I say in my normal, loving voice. Me and Anakin were red and the clones were blue

"Alright boys, nice and easy" I said.

There were a few laughs.

Our fleet was little distance away from the actions, so it was encouraging to see all the Republic Starfighters moving in space towards the enemy.

With Venators having a massive carrying capacity for fighter craft, there were two hundred squads, with ten it each, that put our count at around two thousand fighters, that was a lot of fighters.

I could see fighter craft from both sides flying towards us, I don't think they have as many. That's a good thing.

Mine and Anakin's squad was up front. So we got the good view, or bad. Depending on your point of view. Nevertheless, I was ready for a fight.

;-

The enemy fighters were about a click from us, I didn't want to wait any longer so I hit the triggers on my throttle. The power from it literally pressed me back against my seat. I heard some clone yell "Woah!" as the crackly orange bolt flew through the empty space.

Apparently the upgrade changed the color from green to orange… I'm fine with that…

There was a mini explosion that happened when the bolt got so far.

We got to the enemy and everyone started to open fire, my bolts standing out against the largely blue ones.

I kept pushing the trigger button, and vulture after vulture after vulture kept exploding in a amazing fire ball. These cannons did a lot of damage.

"Who the kriff is firing that thing?!" some clone yelled.

"That would be me!" I yelled.

"Well keep it up commander!" He yelled.

I simply responded by firing some more.

We were some distance from our cruisers now, and to my dismay I kept seeing clones get shot down, its like the droids knew exactly what we were going to do. Seeing this only made me press the trigger harder, and to feel joy everytime I saw a droid go up in a ball of plasma.

I saw about 3 vultures form up behind me and start to fire. You have to be kidding me.

I pushed my throttle all the way up in an attempt to outrun them considering the fact I had superior engines, but they somehow kept behind me and I couldn't shake them.

"I need to some help Anakin!" I shouted.

"Where are you?" he responded, worry in his voice.

I soon realized that I was completely out of our battlezone, almost in front of one of the Separatists dreadnoughts.

"In front of one of their dreadnoughts!" I shouted back.

"Well which one!" He asked panicked

"I don't know!"

One of the vultures behind me ended up clipping my left wing, causing the tip to burst into a flame.

"That's not good…" I whispered to myself, my eyes wide.

"Master I'm hit" I said gravely.

I heard a lot of chatter on the comms after that.

"Turn on your distress beacon!" He yelled.

"I franticly tried to find the right button but I ended up getting hit again.

"Aghh!" I shouted.

"Snips!" I heard him yell, again.

"I'm going for their hanger!" I told him, barely being able to direct my starship towards the enemy hanger. I put the engines at 100% and blasted towards the forcefield.

After successfully dodging multiple enemy bolts, I crashed through the forcefield and my fighter slammed into the durasteel floor. Causing a very loud sound.

"How am I the one crashing!" I yelled to myself, the comm being damaged.

My fighter finally stopped skidding across the hanger, I punched the distress beacon, unhooked my belt, pushed the release and jumped out of my fighter.

I quickly ignited my sabers only to find no droids, but my luck soon ran out and a very large amount of droids came out of the sliding doors.

"Oh isn't that just lovely" I mumbled to myself.

Instead of fighting the droids, I went through the door behind me, might as well take this vessel while I'm here.

I started down the hallway as I heard an explosion, the droids in the hanger probably destroyed my fighter. That means my distress beacon stopped transmitting, hopefully Anakin had seen it.

I made my way through the corridors when I heard a lightsaber ignite, I quickly turned around, thinking it was Dooku, but it wasn't. I think this is someone new.

"Hello child" A feminine masked figure asked.

She had rather dark clothing on, I can't see her face due to the mask

"I see Dooku has been rather busy." I stated

I lifted my sabers infront of me in a defensive position, ready to block any surprises.

The lady simply laughed, and then she lunged toward me.

She had absolutely no idea what I could do.

I easily dodged a swing that was coming for my head, I spun around her, causing her to go into dead air.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

All I got back was a growl.

I went on the offensive and stabbed towards her mid section, she was barely able to block that.

I unleashed a volley of fast attacks going for multiple places on her body and she almost couldn't handle it. She was obviously not well trained.

I swung powerfully once at her saber and it went flying out of her hand. She tried to punch me, but that was a mistake.

I picked her up with the Force and choked her for a seconds, and then sent her flying with a blast of electric judgement. I'm sure that I surprised her with that move.

I treaded over to her, her head slumped down, despite that I still put my blade at her throat.

"You are beaten" I said.

She just scoffed and didn't try anything.

"Snips!"

I guess Anakin saw the beacon.

"Down here!" I yelled.

I saw Anakin's dark figure in the corner of my eye. He was running towards me. When he got beside me he looked worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes Anakin I am fine; she isn't" I said pointing to the masked lady.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, one of Dooku's pawns" I said with some level of disgust

"Oh, I see, so that's what he has been doing…" Anakin said with surprise in his voice.

I extinguished my blade, grabbed the lady by the shoulders and yanked her up off the ground. Anakin put Force binders around her wrists.

I realized something

"How the heck are we going to get out of here? Don't you only have your fighter?" I asked.

"I already called a gunship for you, It's a shame that your upgraded one got destroyed" He said with a smug voice.

We had walked to the hanger encountering little resistance, but I have a feeling we won't get out this easy, there were few droids, which was very, very unusual.

We were simply watching the battle from inside the forcefield, when we saw the gunship.

"About time" Anakin said.

The gunship was so close to getting inside, and then a fighter that I didn't recognize slammed into the ship, making it explode.

"You have to be joking" I said, unhappy that one: our ride just blew up and two: some clones just died.

"Well this one isn't going to be doing anything, think we should just take this?" Anakin said referring to the pawn.

I quickly caught on "Are you talking about the entire cruiser?" I asked.

"Why not…" He said innocently

"fine… lead the way"

I saw Anakin lift up his arm to talk into his comm.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Anakin, how goes your… adventure?" Obi-Wan asked

"well considering the fact our gunship exploded, I'd say rather well" Anakin replied.

It took the older man a minute to respond "Would you like me to send another?"

"No, we are heading to the bridge" Anakin replied.

"You can't be serious, what are you planning?" Obi-wan asked.

"Were just going to take the whole cruiser" Anakin replied coolly.

I could hear Obi-wan face palm.

"I'm not even going to argue, I'll let the fleet know so they don't fire apon you." Obi-wan said.

"Thanks Master!" Anakin happily said.

A "uh huh" came through and then the connection cut.

"Anakin?" I asked.

"Yes?'

"What about her?" I asked pointing towards the girl.

Anakin simply looked at her, and waved his hand infront of her face.

"You WILL go to sleep" Anakin said.

She didn't even repeat the word she just slumped onto the floor, that takes care of that problem.

;-

We got to the sliding doors outside of the enemy bridge, Anakin got on one side and I got on the other.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yup" I told him

He punched the button to open the doors and I rushed in with my lightsabers ignited, this seemed to be the only room that was filled by droids, I had to block bolts as soon as the door was opened.

"Be careful! Don't break any glass!" Anakin yelled.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

We slowly made our way forward, being careful not to direct any bolts towards the windows.

A lot of the droids didn't even fight back, they just let themselves get sliced in half. Once we destroyed them all, we contacted Obi-wan.

;-

"I take it that your endeavor was a success?

"Yes it was Master." Anakin told him.

" I see that most of enemy ships are destroyed" Anakin added.

"Indeed, regroup with the fleet, and then we will commence ground assault" Obi-Wan told him.

The connection cut.

"Is our part over mas- Anakin?" I asked.

I don't think we caught that.

"I don't know yet, we might have to assist on the ground" he told me.

"I hope Obi-wan gets out alright" I said hopefully.

"Yeah… me too"

 **;-**

 **A/N- well, geez, this took longer to write then I thought, space battles are kinda hard to write, most of the time its just 'Fighter destroys fighter" but I tried something a little different, so that's it for a few days… maybe.**

 **Do any of yall watch rebels? The only reason I like it is because of the connection to the clone wars and of course Ahsoka, its vastly inferior… but atleast its some closure for the way they left the clone wars.**

" **Ahsoka, why did you leave? Do you know… what I've become?"- Vader**


	23. The Pain

**Chapter 23…Hey guys. IM BACK, this chapter is the ground battle, I haven't decided if there will be two chapters dedicated to the ground assault or not yet, so I'll let you guys know at the end of the chapter. As always, thank you to the ones that give their time to read and review this story, enough out of me, on with the chapter.**

 **;-**

 **Obi-wan's POV**

After Anakin and Ahsoka had taken care of the enemy fleet and brought in our new… Guest, it was time to head to the surface. All in total the group of the 212th I brought with me has around seventy thousand men, more than enough, Anakin had the other one 130,000 in his legion. He would join me once everything is secure up here.

My Acclamator started to descend into the Mandalorian atmosphere, the other following behind us. I guess this was it, time for another battle.

The fire that surrounded the ship never got old to see, such color was amazing.

As soon as we got into the lower atmosphere, enemy fighters swarmed around us, they were small, but could do some damage in large numbers.

"Do we have any weapons on this thing?" I asked Cody.

"Few, but they seem ineffective against this amount of fighter craft." Cody stated.

"Shield?" I asked.

"95% Sir" He replied.

" _Good"_ I thought, hopefully they will stay that way.

My hope was instantly shattered when I saw a proton bomb headed for somewhere on the ship, I could tell it wasn't coming towards the bridge, but I rushed towards the window anyway.

From the window I watched the bomb hit somewhere near the side hanger, I might actually have to call Anakin for help if more bombers come, great.

"How much damage?" I nervously asked Cody,

"Not much, barely damaged the shields" He replied to me.

I might as well call down one of the cruisers, just in case.

"Avenger copy?' I said through a comm.

"Copy General Kenobi" Some clone responded.

"Requesting escort to surface, enemy fire is getting heavy"

"Copy that, escort on the way"

Hopefully we only needed one Venator down here.

The ships were almost to the surface, time to get to the gunships.

;-

Everyone was ready to go, time to head to Sundari

"Set coordinates for the capital!" I yelled to the pilot.

"Copy that"

The gunships were dropped out of the hanger and we immediately encountered resistance.

"Remember troopers this is NOT any kind of relief mission, were here to eliminate any separatist or Mandalorian resistance, use any means necessary, but check your fire, some civilians may still be in the city" I said to everyone through a comm.

The ground fire was heavy, I'm hoping that nothing hits this gunship or any other for this matter, I was met with screams as soon as I thought that, this is going to get tough.

After 15 out of 70 gunships got shot down we reached the landing pad of sundari, I ignited my saber and ran out infront of the men, intending to save as many men as I possibly can.

I could see hundreds if not thousands of Mandos, but no droids.

No, there is no way these guys can hold off a massive droid army, there is absolutely no way

As much as it pains me to kill actually life forms, I have to what I must, after seeing so many clones get shot, I went on the offensive, striking down the Mandalorians left and right, We hadn't even got off the landing pad yet, we were pinned down, with only gunships to offer cover, and still then, most clones were now beyond the gunships.

We haven't even 30 minutes down here and my forces are being slaughtered by these guys! How in the blazes are they so good?

" _I think I might need Anakin's help"_ I thought

I saw the clone beside me take a headshot, its time to get reinforcement.

"Anakin!" I yelled into the wrist comm, no doubt he could hear the battle around me.

;-

 **Anakin's POV**

"Anakin!" I heard through my wrist comm, a lot of noise coming through.

"Yes master?"

"I need help down here now!"

"Bit busy Obi-wan!" I said back, I'm still trying to decide what to do with this hulking Separatist cruiser me and Ahsoka stole.

"Anakin NOW!" He shouted.

"AGHH!" came through the comm. And then static.

"Obi-Wan!" I yelled.

No response

"Obi-Wan!"

I could feel the blood run out of my face.

;-

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, my fighter shooting down towards the surface.

I sent a few clones to run the dreadnought. I sent Ahsoka back to our fleet a little while before.

"Yes?" I heard the feminine voice come through.

"I need the 501st down on the surface now! Including you!" I shouted.

"Master what's going on?" she asked me.

"Something has happened with Obi-Wan's forces, I lost contact with him!" I said panicking, I was just entering the upper atmosphere.

"Right away Master, dispatching now"

;-

I got down to the landing pad that Obi-Wans forces is on; they are completely pinned down.

The worrying aspect is, is that I can't see that blue lightsaber down there.

There wasn't any space to land so… I just jumped out of my fighter and let artoo take control.

Feeling the air come around my body, I slashed upwards, hitting a mando in the chest.

I could just… feel the death around this place, not to mention the smell of the bodies.

After killing a few of the enemy and blocking multiple bolts of blaster fire, I had to fall back to behind the gunship.

Taking the time to catch my breath, I happened to look over and see Obi-Wan sitting up against a crate.

"Master!" I shouted.

He looked over towards me, his face full of pain.

I quickly ran over to him.

Looking at my old master, he looked pretty torn up, but what caught my eye was the bacta patch on his upper leg.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Except for the burning flesh on my leg, yes" He said in a painful voice

Being in the middle of a battle, I didn't want to make small talk, I applied a few bacta bandages on his leg, phew, I don't think I will ever get used to the smell of burning flesh. Even after having smelled it so many times.

;-

I ran out from behind the gunship, going as fast as I could, wanting to save as many clones as I possibly could.

The clones were getting slaughtered, I could see so many of them just lying there with blaster holes in their chests.

I could never forget the sight of my own men being killed, ever.

The mandos had pushed almost all the way back to where the gunships had landed, blue and red bolts of plasma were flying all around me, where did they get so many troops?

A feeling of desperation came over me. How many men had we already lost?

Just when I thought that all hope was lost, a massive shadow came over me, I quickly look up after deflecting a bolt of plasma, praying to the Force that it wasn't enemy reinforcement.

To my utter relief it wasn't enemy troops, but our own. The cheers of the clones ushered a feeling of hope inside me, until I heard the sound of blaster fire stop, and the voice of a monster I hadn't heard since I was a small boy.

The voice laughed.

"Oh how amusing, look at how much you have grown. Ani"

Maul. How great

"Looks like we meet again, the last time I saw you, you actually had legs" I mocked him

I felt the spike of anger inside the man, no this was not a man, but a beast.

"Enough-" I heard Maul try to sputter out before many gunships loomed above our positions

The door opened on one of the LAATs, and suddenly jumped out my Padawan, and lover, and she was going straight for Maul

WAIT, WHAT!

"Ahsoka!" I shouted rather loud, fearing for her.

She ignited her blades quickly and as maul saw her coming down he ignited his and barely lifted the red blade up to deflect her green ones.

The blaster fire continued as the sound of blades clashed, and of clones grappling out of the gunships, ready to defend their brothers on the ground.

I had the time to glance over at Ahsoka, and then Obi-Wan, who was being helped onto a gunship for transport back to the Resolute.

After I saw that Obi-Wan was safely on-board. I looked back at Ahsoka, who was swinging very graciously at mall with very high speed.

I rushed back into the fight, Making my way towards Maul and Ahsoka when suddenly.

Oh. My. Force

That scream. I know that Scream.

I pushed my way through a multitude of clones, and saw so many rushing at Maul, and they were angry as hell. And when I got past them. I saw something I wished that I would never see.

WHAT THE KRIFF.

There Ahsoka laid, Screaming and with no right leg.

Oh. Kriff. No.

I didn't care at this very moment, hoping the clones got out of the way, and I mustered a Force push that I never thought possible. I could feel the raw power, and it was directed right at that red horned dirtbag.

I released the energy. Seeing many mandos, along with maul, flying many, many feet back. I snapped out of that rage and saw my baby.

I sprinted to Ahsoka, grabbed her lightsabers in my hands and picked her up bridal style, I guess in that moment I called a gunship.

With Many clones flanking me. I ran for the gunship that was waiting on the platform.

Ahsoka's normally orange skin was pale. She had stopped screaming. Wait. No that's not a good thing, that meant shock or she passed out.

As soon as I got into the gunship the medic called out

"Shes going into shock! Get me the supplies! Sir, lay her down please"

I quickly complied.

Rex was in the gunship as well, and all he could do was stare in shock of Ahsoka missing her right leg all the way up to the knee cap.

"S-sir?" He asked me.

I muttered

"Maul"

Rex didn't reply to me that time, although I could tell that he was seething.

I really couldn't tell what the medic did to her. It all happened so fast, and the next thing I remember is sitting by a medbay bed with Obi-Wan sitting beside me.

"How could I ever let this happen, how did this even happen?" I muttered. Apparently Obi-Wan heard me.

"You couldn't stop him Anakin, how he got the beat on Ahsoka is beyond me, she is an incredibly skilled fighter" He told me

"Yeah… I know she is"

"She will be fine Anakin, I am sure of it." He told me.

I didn't reply to him as a I gripped Ahsoka's hand, and prayed to the Force.

I hope she is going to be okay.

Oh how I hope.

A/N

 **HI GUYS. I know its been a while but school has been a bitch. Hmm. So I guess things took a turn didn't they. Don't worry, this event adds multiple chapters, and ill try to update more. btw, ill explain the rest of the battle in the next chapter**

 **May The Force Be With You**


	24. Under Pressure

**Hey Guys, School is almost out, and then I can write any time that I want, not only is this good for me, it brings more chapters for you guys, Don't worry, I haven't given up. Ill ramble more at the end.**

 **Anakin's POV**

Why? What did I do to deserve this… a bigger question is, what did she do to deserve this?

Ahsoka got her right leg taken off by a lightsaber, and I felt that pain too, through the Force, but why? She has suffered so much, why did the Force will this?

Maul. Maul was going to pay for doing this to my baby, I am absolutely gonna-

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the auburn bearded man.

"Are you alright?" he asked me

What a question to ask me.

"No, Not really" I quipped

"Well I could see almost every vain on that face of yours popping out, what were you thinking about?"

"Maul." I said in a very, very hateful tone

"I know, Anakin" He whispered

"No you don', that kriffing monster!-" I said while jumping up out of the seat I was sitting in.

Oh. Shit

I sat down, and whispered "Sorry…"

Obi-Wan came over a put a hand on my shoulder, "We will get him Anakin, trust me, we will"

We were in Ahsoka, and I's room aboard the Resolute, I had come here to think, but then Obi-Wan came

" _Oh Ahsoka, I'm so sorry sweetheart"_ I whispered into our bond.

I must have had my shields down because as soon as I finished that thought, words came out of my Master's mouth.

"Let's go see her shall we?" He told me.

"Good idea" I said with tired enthusiasm.

Me and Obi-Wan walked down the cold halls of the Resolute, not saying a word to each other, lost in our own thoughts as we had memorized the route to the medbay.

I had let Rex take charge of the Battle while I came back up to the ship, I would have to go back down to the field after I saw Ahsoka for a moment, Obi-Wan was still too injured to fight, he was still limping.

The door to the medical bay opened automatically as we got close to it, and when that door opened I saw Ahsoka, still laying there, she was still under from the meds they gave her.

The medic on the gunship had been able to keep her stable until we got up here, thankfully, I don't know what I would have done if… no. I can't think like that, all that matters is that she made it

The doctors onboard don't have the tools or the skill to add on a cybernetic leg, so we would have to wait, and keep her stable, until we could get back to Coruscant.

I trotted up to her rather slowly, taking in how… peaceful she looked.

The medic droid then walked up to us, I'm assuming to give us a report.

"Report?" I asked

"Yes General Skywalker, your Padawan sustained one lightsaber cut to the right leg, which amputated all the way up to the knee, thankfully, she will be able to receive cybernetics once she is transported to Coruscant" The droid reported

"Oh, Thank the Force" I sighed in relief.

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Great" I muttered

I tapped the answer button.

"Skywalker here" I said in my General voice

Rex's frantic voice came over the comlink

"We need you down here now! All our forces are completely pinned down!" Rex yelled to me

Those words sprung me into action, and I quickly glanced towards Ahsoka with a worried look on my face.

"I'll look after her Anakin, Go!" Obi-Wan said.

Without another word I rushed down the hallways of the Resolute, towards the hanger, many clones turned their heads to look at me, the helmets shielded the emotions on their faces

After what seemed like forever, I reached my Starfighter that was positioned nicely inside one of the many bays. Artoo was sitting beside it.

I vaulted up towards the top of the ship, the cockpit opened automatically, and Artoo got into his spot.

I punched the ignition button, strapped myself in, and one sentence left my mouth before taking off.

"Here we go again"

I blasted off from the Hanger into space, towards the war stricken Mandalore.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

A flash of white, the sounds of clones yelling my name, and then the voice of a very distraught Anakin.

And then it was all darkness.

"Pupils aren't active!" it sounded like someone yelled.

"Quickly!" another voice yelled.

Boom, white hot pain

Suffering

I couldn't breathe.

What is this?

And then my eyes shoot open with a scream

"AHHHHH!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

A figure sitting in the chair beside me shot up, spilling something all over their body.

"Someone get in here now!" the figure yelled.

Why is my vision so hazy?

I started struggling all over the bed I was in, something wasn't right though, I cant feel one of my legs

"Ahsoka, Calm down, please!"

The figure put his hand on my shoulder, and then my vision and hearing came more clear.

I calmed down a bit, seeing a familiar face helped.

Obi-Wan.

A slight smile came to his face.

"Better?' He asked with a heartwarming tone.

I lightly nodded my head, still breathing heavily.

"good" He smiled again.

I looked down towards where my leg should be, but it isn't there.

I gasped loudly, my hands covering my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Obi-Wan grab a small needle, before I could do anything, it plunged into neck, and then…

Woah…

All of the worry went away in an instant. It felt really good.

 _Anakin_..

My feelings overpowered the sedative, and I panicked

"Where's Anakin?" I practically shouted.

''Ahsoka, Please"

'No! Where is he!" I demanded to know.

I could sense the slight hesitation radiating off the man. I think my stare pressured him into, and with a sigh he said.

"He was called back down to the battlefield"

What a way to escalate my worries.

"I want to talk to him righ-"

 **STING**

Darkness.

 **A/N- Yes this Chapter is shorter than usual, but it's mainly another bridge chapter, and doesn't have much action, until next time.**

 **May the Force be with You**


	25. For whom it may concern

for all who have read this story or still have it on alert. Ive been through alot, i dont plan on continuing this anythime soon, but i am going to write something today, some may like it, some may not. but the story none the less will be important to me on a personal level. because i have learned that love is a special thing. 


End file.
